


polaris

by bluejay230



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knight Bokuto, M/M, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, ice magic user akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay230/pseuds/bluejay230
Summary: Snowflakes flutter down all around him, they land on his clothes and in his hair, Akaashi hardly feels them as he sees the village come into view.The roofs of houses and small shops gleam under the light from the sun peeking behind the clouds.He turns his head, this and that way, scanning the area and the people around him.They seem undisturbed for the most part, that’s a relief.But his relief quickly turns to self deprecation once again.His inner self reminding him that he shouldn’t be relieved with just this, that he needs to do more than just come and check in on the village and it’s people...he needs to unfreeze them soon.orBokuto and Akaashi go on an epic journey for the sake of their homes and they find the various meanings of love and home along the way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my second attempt at writing a bokuaka fic. this time longer! if you don't enjoy this work im sorry, but if you do enjoy it, thank you! I'll be updating one chapter every week.

They say love can overcome anything.

That love is the greatest power. 

That love is the strongest and most beautiful force.

Love can heal your wounds.

Love can mend your pain.

But if that’s the case...is it simply that Akaashi’s love is not enough? Is his love too weak? Is it wrong in some way? 

He’s tried to mend his pain with love…

But the pain stays.

And his love seems hopeless.

* * *

A puff of air formed as Akaashi calmly made his way to the village.

He tugged on the gloves covering his hands, though they’re already perfectly in place.

Snowflakes flutter down all around him, they land on his clothes and in his hair, Akaashi hardly feels them as he sees the village come into view.

The roofs of houses and small shops gleam under the bit of light from the sun peeking behind the clouds. 

He turned his head, this and that way, scanning the area and the people around him.

They seem undisturbed for the most part, that’s a relief.

But his relief quickly turned to self deprecation once again.

His inner self reminding him that he shouldn’t be relieved with just this, that he needs to do more than just come and check in on the village and it’s people...he needs to unfreeze them soon. 

Akaashi’s gloved hand touches the wall of a bakery.

He looks in through the window. 

It’s so wrong to see the place that’s always supposed to be full of warmth and comfort now be an icy cold shell. 

Though, that could be said for the rest of the village and it’s people as well.

It all felt so wrong.

He hated how silent it was. So silent he could hear the crunch of his footsteps as he traveled further into the village. Checking in on everyone, counting heads and faces, and making sure the shops and restaurants and homes were okay as well.

He normally enjoyed silence, but the one that hung in the air here only served to remind him of how alone he was now. 

This silence was deafening.

Akaashi took a deep breath as he braced himself to enter his family’s home. His home was always the hardest to face.

His heart felt all the more heavier whenever he entered.

He found that his throat seemed to close up, making it hard to breathe and properly assess the place, and face his parents.

But they were fine today as well.

Undisturbed. Untouched.

His mother, frozen in time, looked worriedly over at the living room where his father stood in place, mouth open and a frown on his face, having been in the middle of an argument with Akaashi.

Akaashi turned away from the scene, tugging on his gloves once again. 

He left his house and found that he breathed easier now that he was outside.

But Akaashi’s work isn’t done yet. He has to continue searching for a way to undo this.

He has to find a way to unfreeze them before spring arrived and threatened the freezing winter holding his village together. 

His search had proved futile so far. 

Most wizards and witches he’s seeked out had only offered him the simple advice of using love to unfreeze them.

Akaashi found the advice vague.

But he’d tried.

Tried to feel love through the memories of the village, how it was lit up and lively although it was small and simple. Tried to feel the love he had for some of its people, including his parents.

But the village and its people remained icy and frosted.

Unfortunately for him, none offered any potions or spells to undo this. They claimed it was beyond their magic.

But he can’t give up hope.

There’s no choice but to move forward.

There are plenty of other wizards and witches out in the world. One of them has to have an answer. A solution. 

He just hopes he can find it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi stifled a yawn as he made his way to the village once again.

His search yesterday proved once again to be futile.

He’d spent the entire day and night travelling and searching those who may be of help. But the magic bearers he spoke to could offer him no advice he hadn’t heard or tried.

He’d only arrived around his home area just an hour or so ago when the sun was rising.

He’d gotten to take a short nap on his travels, but he didn’t like putting off checking in on the village. 

He was always worried some animal would enter the village and destroy it.

But of course that never happened.

Maybe the wildlife could sense the magic that had befallen it, for none ever dared to trespass onto the village grounds.

A puff of air forms as Akaashi stands at the entrance of the village.

He’s about to commence his usual scanning of the area but stops suddenly as he looks at the ground.

Footsteps.

Those are not his footsteps.

Akaashi tugged at his gloves and traversed with caution. 

He scanned the area but his focus is on following the footsteps that go further into the village.

Akaashi would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a twinge of fear inside him.

No one had ever come into or seen the village since he’d frozen it. 

The village was a secluded and mostly self sustaining one.

It didn’t attract a lot, if any, visitors at all.

Travelers in the wintertime were especially scarce, as they usually passed by the village without noticing it was there.

No one besides the magic users Akaashi had consulted knew of the village either.

But he highly doubts any had come to see it for themselves.

So who was it that lay further ahead? And what would they think when they came face to face with the person who made this lively village a frozen settlement?

Akaashi almost passed by the intruder but heard the sounds of audible awe and surprise coming from inside one of the taverns. 

Akaashi peeks in through a window and sees a tall male with wild hair, tufts of white-grey hair with black streaks and round golden bright eyes that examine the tavern in wonder.

Akaashi is a bit taken aback to see the stranger is more impressed than confused or scared of the ice structure around him.

Akaashi’s eyes scan the rest of his body, he’s dressed in winter armor, the crest of an owl adorning both his upper arms. He also carried a sword with him, one that seemed to shine with otherworldly magic. 

It’s clear to Akaashi he’s some sort of knight or warrior, and he comes from a kingdom that has the crest of an owl. Akaashi tried to rack his brain for a kingdom like that but he can’t recall any such kingdom nearby.

So he must’ve traveled far then.

But why?

And why here?

Akaashi backed away from the window, thinking it’d be best if he leaves and comes back later.

But as he decides this, he stoped.

What if the knight does not leave?

What if he brings reinforcements and they crowd and surround the village?

Akaashi doesn’t want a whole kingdom to get involved with this.

He can only imagine what they would do when they found out he was the cause of this, they’d imprison him, call him a monster, and Akaashi would be left unable to help restore his home.

Akaashi turned back around and decided to question the knight.

He entered the tavern and made himself known to the knight by clearing his throat.

The knight heard him and whips his head around to look at him.

Now that he’s seeing him face to face, Akaashi can’t help but notice his resemblance to the owl on his arms.

The knight seemed to be speechless.

Akaashi isn’t surprised.

He’s sure he would be too if he were in his situation.

“Hello, Sir Knight, may I ask what your business here is?”,

The knight however only stared back at him.

Maybe he’s mute, Akaashi rationalized.

“My apologies, I will hand you some ink and paper so you may answer me”,Akaashi was sure he had some in his traveling bag. He reached into his bag to try and find them but the man finally spoke.

“No, no! Sorry-uh, just trying to find my words”, He said before clearing his own throat and looking at Akaashi proudly as he announced himself,”My name is Bokuto Koutaro and I am on a quest on behalf of the Fukurodani Kingdom. I’m afraid I can’t give you details or I’ll be scolded but I was simply passing through here. I had heard of a village I could stop by but...it appears I took a wrong turn”,He looked around once again, but his eyes only held appreciation in them.

He then turned his attention back to Akaashi.

“Are you the owner of this village? It’s amazing! It’s the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen”,He complimented.

Akaashi was taken aback.

“Is...that so?”,Was this man out of his mind? It sure was odd to think a frozen village was wonderful. 

Akaashi is robbing these people of their lives. There’s nothing wonderful about that.

“Oh yeah! You know we have talented ice sculptors in Fukurodani as well but I’ve never seen something of this caliber. It’s grand! It’s gorgeous! It’s...great!”,He had struggled to find a third word but managed,”It’s dedication on a whole other level”,He now looked at Akaashi with the same admiration he’d been looking at the ice around him,”I hope you don’t mind me asking for your name, but I think the royal family in Fukurodani would love your sculptures for their scale and beauty”,

He thinks I’m an ice sculptor?!?!

Akaashi is now the one at a loss for words.

How does he tell this knight that he has it all wrong.

That he’s not great.

He’s horrible.

Terrible.

Absolutely awful.

This place wasn’t built by him out of passion and a love for the arts.

But out of fleeting fear and anger.

He can’t have this stranger hold him to a high regard when Akaashi is so low.

Yet…

He can’t form the words.

He can’t look back at those bright golden eyes and tell him he’s the monster in this story.

“Akaashi”,Akaashi finally said, another guilt being added onto his heart,”Akaashi Keiji is my name”,

Bokuto smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you Akaashi. I’ll be sure to pass your name to the Fukurodani Kingdom”,Bokuto said, his words a promise. 

One Akaashi was kind of dreading. He really hoped Bokuto didn’t tell others about this.

“Right, thank you for your kindness, Sir Bokuto”,Akaashi said,”However you mentioned a quest...should you not be on your way soon”,Akaashi hoped he didn’t seem pushy but it was better if Bokuto were on his way sooner rather than later.

“Ah, you’re right”, strange, Bokuto seemed disappointed to be leaving so soon,”It’s a long one this time around. Speaking of, you haven’t seen a blonde horse around here have you?”,

Akaashi looked at him.

“Did you lose your horse, Sir Bokuto?”,

Bokuto tried to play it off.

“What? Me? Lose a horse? Of course not! It would not be very responsible of me as a knight to lose his horse. I was simply asking about the wildlife...Wild horses you see, I’m sure you’ve seen them”,Akaashi hadn’t. He'd seen other animals for sure. Like deer and foxes. No horses. 

“Of course”,Akaashi said anyways,”I wish you well on your journey,Sir Bokuto”,

“Thank you”,Bokuto said with a friendly smile as he made his way to the entrance, walking past Akaashi. Akaashi caught the scent of wood on him as he passed and politely gave a small bow of respect to him. But Bokuto stopped at the entrance, turning to face Akaashi,” I hope to see you again, Akaashi!”,Bokuto grinned and Akaashi felt a sudden warmth rise in him.

Bokuto lifted his hand to wave.

”Maybe I’ll commission an ice sculpture from you as well”,

At that Akaashi felt himself grow cold again, he looked down at his gloved hands. 

Akaashi only nodded before Bokuto left on his way.

And for a moment.

Just a moment.

Akaashi had the strangest urge to pull him back in.

Akaashi wasn’t sure why until he stood outside the tavern and watched as Bokuto made his way out of the village, occasionally looking around and stopping to admire the ice around him.

Bokuto made the place feel warm again.

Even if it was small and only for a moment.

It made Akaashi’s heart ache.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy! im having fun writing this. there's so much i can do

The next day is another day with no answers.

Another day with no solutions.

Another day lost.

He’d just come back from visiting the frozen village after having come up short on an answer again. 

Akaashi puts his head in his hands.

He thinks and thinks.

Books on magic, potions, spells, witchcraft, the unknown, and anything even remotely related to his problem are strewn all around the room. 

He’s flipped through all of them multiple times, even if he knows they hold nothing that can help him, he hopes that maybe he just missed something the first few times or so.

But there has to be a solution. There has to be a way. 

Maybe he needs to look further, travel farther. It would mean he’d miss some days to check on the village but...if it meant he could give them their life back then it would be worth it.

Akaashi walked around the small room, going to a bookshelf and pushing aside some books to find the maps that had been stowed away there.

He unfurled one of them and his eyes scanned it.

His eyes land on the Kingdom of Seijoh.  It’s the kingdom closest to the area.  And by closest, it wasn’t actually that close. 

Akaashi had no horse, so on foot it’d be at least two weeks and a half of travel.

And that’s not even counting the trip back.

There was a chance that a whole month would be wasted but...but still...so far he’d had no luck around here. He was running out of towns and villages nearby and something told him the ones that remained would give him no answers either.

A kingdom was big and no doubt possessed many magic users inhabiting it. Perhaps even more powerful and with more knowledge.

Perhaps maybe one with the same magic as Akaashi...

There was no use debating the thought, if there was a chance, Akaashi had to take it.

He quickly made arrangements, packing up some necessities in his bag, which already had most of them. He didn’t have much funds or food with him but he took what he did have. 

He’ll probably have to stop by some villages along the way, maybe do some odd jobs for extra change and food. 

He made sure he hasn’t forgotten anything as he picked up the map from before and stepped out the door of the cottage he’d been staying at. 

The cottage was all wood, mostly worn down and hidden in the forest but it was close enough to the village that Akaashi could make his visits.

Akaashi wasn’t sure who it belonged to. 

He’d assumed it was a villager who’d got caught in his ice magic. But Akaashi had made it his temporary home. 

He had tried to sleep in his frozen home, but he could never find sleep there. Constantly waking with nightmares and tears.

And it was harder to calm down when you were surrounded by your nightmare when you woke up instead of a regular cottage room.

Akaashi looked over the map, trying to figure out his location.

As he looked, his eyes landed on the name Fukurodani Kingdom.

He remembered the knight from the day prior.

Bokuto Koutarou.

That’s where he’s from, and like Akaashi figured, it was very far, farther than Seijoh, the quest he was on must be one of importance for him to travel so far.

He wondered momentarily if he ever found his horse or a village to stay at.

Akaashi quickly went back to mapping out a route to Seijoh.

He was a knight and he looked capable, if anything, Akaashi should be thinking of his own journey. 

Akaashi took a deep breath as he tugged on his gloves, pulling his cloak closer to himself. 

He looked around at his surroundings.

He’d come back soon.

And when he did.

This time he hoped he could come back with a smile.

There was real fear and nerves running through him as he took his first steps onto this new path.

And although he doesn’t notice it due to the snow that falls and is already laid out all around him, as Akaashi walked, his footsteps created their own ice path as he traveled away from the cottage and away from the village.

Akaashi analyzed the berries he found and after a moment, concluded they’re safe to eat and took them with him. 

Eating them as he walked, he also took time to take in the scenery around him. 

He’s done more traveling these past few weeks than he ever had in his entire life.

It might’ve been more enjoyable if not for his reason to travel but it was still pleasant.

The people he’d met were kind, including those he had consulted, who although could not help him, seemed to wish they could. 

He never stayed long wherever he traveled through, if there was nothing there to help him, then he had no reason to stay. 

Akaashi was now three days into his journey. And if he was correct then he was making good time on his journey, he might arrive in the Seijoh Kingdom a day or two earlier than he’d anticipated.

Akaashi looked up at the sky, most of it obscured by the tree branches, but by the looks of it it was already sundown.

Akaashi kept walking, checking his compass momentarily.

He had packed no sleeping bag or anything of the sorts as he had no room in his bag.

He had hoped to find a village to stay at an inn but it would seem he’d have to find a tree to sleep against tonight.

He looked around for a clearing and a sturdy tree he could rest against.

As he walked he found an open clearing, with a frozen lake in view.

But as he approached he squinted his eyes.

What was that?

Was that…

As he stepped onto the clearing and stood a bit away from the frozen lake he saw a familiar figure trying to coax a blonde horse towards him.

Akaashi stepped a bit closer and could hear Bokuto’s words to the horse.

“Come on, Sol, slowly, slowly. Look at this carrot? You want the carrot right?”,

Akaashi looked at the lake and saw what the problem was.

The frozen lake had cracks on it.

Both the horse and Bokuto were being careful so far but...as Akaashi looked at the thickness of the ice, if they made some strong movements on it, they’d fall through immediately.

Akaashi watched as the horse took hesitant steps towards Bokuto.

“That’s right. Closer, you have to come closer”,Bokuto told the horse, he stepped a bit away himself, trying to make it off the frozen lake.

Akaashi was sure they could make it safely off the lake but noticed a deer run in the area behind Bokuto, something the horse noticed as well.

The horse startled and whinnied loudly kicking abruptly and trying to run off the lake.

Akaashi watched, his heart dropping.

“Sol! No!”,Bokuto managed to yell as the ice cracked below him.

The horse managed to jump and escape from falling and submerging into the freezing lake.

Bokuto, however, was not so lucky.

“Bokuto!”,Akaashi ran to the lake and looked down into it.

Without a second thought, Akaashi tossed his things aside and took off his cloak, leaving him only with his regular clothes on.

His heart was pounding as he instantly submerged himself into the lake.

Akaashi was taken aback at the fact that he could feel the cold pierce him instantly.

Still...it's not so bad, he knows it won’t affect him in the end.

But for Bokuto.

He needs to get him out of the lake immediately.

He swam towards Bokuto’s general direction and could faintly make out his figure struggling.

Akaashi tried swimming closer and faster towards him, but found the distance was farther than he thought.

Akaashi swam up for air.

He’s too far, Akaashi won’t reach him in time and he’s not sure he can carry him out of the lake, armor and all, to shore.

Think, Akaashi. Think.

He doesn’t think.   
He took off his gloves and discards himself of them before diving down towards the bottom of the lake, making sure he’s so far down he’ll be able to touch the ground. 

He laid his palms flat against the ground. 

Even more fear courses through him.

So much it almost freezes him.

But this might also be the only way to get him out safely.

His hands shook momentarily.

He tries to control himself.

He needs to control it.

Akaashi just needs to control it.

Control it.

Control it.

Control it.

It’s hard to keep calm when he’s running out of air but he managed to clear his mind momentarily.

Allowing his magic to freely move into his hands and fingers.

Letting the frost form before he pressed his palms further down onto the ground, imagining the ice in his head, trying to shape it exactly how he sees it.

Work.   
Please work.

Please work.

Please work.

Please-

Akaashi feels the ground rumble under him.

And before he knows it, he’s shooting up out of the ground, ice rising under him and pushing him upwards.

He gasped for air as it hit him in the face.

He’s out of the lake and looks around quickly.

He spotted Bokuto sprawled a distance away from him, but the ice Akaashi made rise from the ground pushed him safely out of the lake as well. They’re only a few centimeters above the lake, which Akaashi is quick to freeze over again with the touch of his fingers.

This time making it thicker than before. 

He then looked down at his hands, the magic still swirling in them.

He’s done what he needed to already but...he can’t stop it.

It won’t go away.

He looked around for his gloves.

He took them off while he was still in the lake, they’re probably frozen in it.

Instead he crossed his arms, making sure to keep the palms of his hands facing away from Bokuto as he approached him. 

Bokuto coughs out a bit, but doesn't open his eyes. He’s breathing, but he’s shivering a bit..

Akaashi needs to get him to warmth.

But how?

How?

He’s not sure there’s a village nearby and he can't carry him…

Still, Akaashi dragged him off of the lake and onto the clearing he had been aiming for.

Akaashi quickly goes to gather his things and cloak.

When he comes back he starts stripping Bokuto of his armor, putting it aside. He gives Bokuto his cloak and he rummages around his bag, Akaashi was glad he’d packed a yellow scarf, but wished he’d packed a blanket instead. Still, he can lament on that later. He puts the scarf on him as well. 

Akaashi is desperate to give him anything that might be useful.

He finds a container with a warm beverage. It was a gift from a witch, she said it was guaranteed warm, no matter the circumstance. Akaashi hoped that was true.

“Sir Bokuto? Please wake up. You have to drink this”,Akaashi holds the back of his head up a bit and he sees Bokuto’s eyes open a bit, though he doesn’t seem fully conscious, he drank what Akaashi gave him. 

As Bokuto drank the beverage, Akaashi looked up at the sound of crunching steps and saw it was the blonde horse from before.

Bokuto’s horse.

Sol, if Akaashi recalled correctly.

It appears to have come back for him, it whinnied softly seeing Bokuto on the ground and in the state he’s in.

“Will you let me put him on you?”,Akaashi asked the horse.

The horse only lowered its head down to the ground.

Akaashi was going to take that as a yes.

Akaashi knows he doesn’t have the strength to carry Bokuto for miles but he can heave him up on the horse, making sure the scarf and cloak don’t slip off of him. 

And Akaashi noticed the saddlebags on the horse. 

Akaashi rummaged through them and thankfully found a warmer blanket stuffed into one of them.

He puts that over Bokuto as well. 

Akaashi monitors his breathing before picking up his own things. 

It looks like he’ll have to lead the horse from now on.

It may mean no sleep for tonight, but there had to be a village, maybe a small or hidden one not on his map.

As he led the horse, he realized the magic in his hands stopped without the use of gloves.

He’s not sure how that happened but rummaged around the bags once more, finding some horse riding gloves. It’d probably be safer if he had them on.

He looked behind at Bokuto occasionally, making sure he was still breathing. 

He was, and everytime Akaashi saw that, he breathed in relief himself. 

Akaashi managed to get to him in time.

To stop him from freezing over.

And for once.

That night, there is no self loathing inside him.

Only relief and gratitude.

Akaashi was able to save Bokuto’s warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the longest chapter yet i think. i almost split it but i think all in one would be good. as always thank you for reading!

“Thank you again for the hospitality, Miss Hinata”,Akaashi thanked her as she handed him a cup of warm tea.

She shook her head with a smile.

“Don’t mention it! After all, I couldn’t let you boys freeze out there. Especially not your friend...Bokuto, you say? Why, I’m sure hypothermia would’ve caught him if you hadn’t come here”,She made her way back to the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea for herself, “Speaking of which, I’m quite surprised you seem quite alright, even after going into that lake after him. Couldn’t have been a pleasant experience, an icy lake can be very unassuming but very dangerous”,

“Yes...But it would’ve been more unpleasant to have not done anything”,

She smiled over at him.

“He was lucky to have you around then”,

The words are nice to hear.

Akaashi hadn’t been the cause of a crisis or problem, but the solution.

Of course, one wrong move, or a break in his concentration and maybe that wouldn’t have been the case…

It’s not something he should dwell on, it’s not a situation he’ll have to encounter again.

It worked out this time and that’s what’s important.

“Are you a prince Mister Akaashi?”,

Akaashi was brought back into the moment.

He looked in front of him, where the ten year old daughter of Miss Hinata sat staring at him from across the table, her hands cupping her cheeks.

Akaashi smiled at the question.

“No, Natsu. Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not a prince”,Akaashi told her.

She cocked her head to the side, clearly having trouble believing him.

“Are you sure? You look like a prince”,Natsu pointed out, “Like the ones in my books! I can show you if you want. Or are you not allowed to tell me you’re a prince? I promise I won’t tell”,Natsu put a hand to her heart,”I’ll even tell you one of my secrets if you want! I may look like an open book but I have my mysterious side~”,Natsu crossed her arms proudly.

Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Natsu, honey, did you wash up already? It’s almost bedtime”,Her mother reminded her as she walked over to stand next to her.

“Ah! But mom I wanted to talk some more with Mister Akaashi!”,Natsu pouted.

“We can talk more tomorrow if you’d like”,Akaashi said to her.

“Really?”,She smiled brightly at him.

Akaashi nodded in response.

“Okay! That’s a promise!”,She stood and happily made her way to wash up and get ready for bed. 

It had been a longshot to think there’d be a hidden village or cottage nearby.

Fortunately, there had been.

And the inhabitants of the cottage they’d stumbled upon were welcoming and cordial. Miss Hinata and her daughter Natsu received both Bokuto and he with open arms even before Akaashi had finished explaining the situation.

Bokuto had been taken to the absent son Hinata Shoyou’s room. There Bokuto had been given a change of clothes, more blankets and some warm tea. By the time they’d left him to rest up in the room, the color in Bokuto’s face had returned completely, and he had begun to softly snore in his sleep.

It eased Akaashi’s mind to know Bokuto was getting proper rest now.

“Apologies. She gets real excited whenever visitors come around”,Miss Hinata said with a sigh but there’s a clear smile on her face as she takes the seat Natsu had been occupying.

“It’s no bother”,Akaashi assured her, it was endearing really. It was nice to see kids being so full of life and energy. It made him feel a bit nostalgic for his own childhood. “She’s a very bright child. She must love reading stories”,

Her mother nodded.

“All the time. Her and her brother really. I’m sure if he was here he’d have been asking you all sorts of questions as well”,Miss Hinata said taking a sip of her tea,”They’re both fond of heroic and fantasy stories. Royalty, magic, quests, all of that. Her brother enjoyed stories with knights the most. I’m sure he would’ve loved to have met Bokuto knowing he’s a knight”,

“They can be quite interesting stories. I can see why they’d enjoy them”,Akaashi said. He had been fond of that genre as well. He hadn’t had the time to read anything in awhile though. Still, listening to her words, Akaashi can’t help but wonder about the absence of the brother. All Miss Hinata had said when they’d put Bokuto in the room was that the room wasn’t being used at the moment. 

He wasn’t sure if to ask, but she’d mentioned him already, so he might as well.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Miss Hinata, where is your son?”,

Miss Hinata looked at Akaashi.

“Ah. You see, I’ve mentioned his particular enjoyment of knight stories. Well, Shoyou has made that his dream. To be a knight like those he’s read and heard all about”,Miss Hinata smiled fondly as she continued,”He was real excited to prepare himself and try training at home before he turned sixteen. Once he was sixteen he set out to the Karasuno Kingdom, hoping to become a knight there similar to this one knight he admired the most”,

Akaashi matched her smile.

“You must be proud of him”,

Miss Hinata nodded.

“I am. He’s a bright kid too. He’s brave, strong and quick. A lot smarter than most would give him credit for as well…”,Miss Hinata trailed seeming to get lost in thought. Her eyes go from warmth to worry as she clutches onto her cup of tea.

“Did something happen?”,Akaashi asked.

“That’s the thing...I’m not sure what’s happening. If anything happened at all”,She looked down at her cup,”It’s been 6 months since he left. At first we received letters about his journey and arrival. The last letter we got was 3 months ago. He only mentioned this quest that would allow him to become a knight, it was of real high importance, one issued by the royal family themselves. And I...I was happy for him, I figured whatever it could be, my little Shoyou could do it. He would do it but”,She looked at Akaashi again and Akaashi saw the concern in her eyes,”We haven’t heard from him since. I believe in Shoyou but...A mother can’t help but worry”,

Akaashi could imagine the anguish she must be feeling, not knowing where her son is, or if he’s okay.

“Does Natsu...Is she aware of this?”,Akaashi asked.

“She knows he’s on a quest. Fortunately she’s very positive that her brother will be back soon but I have noticed she sometimes sneaks into his room some nights to sleep in there. I don’t think she wants me to know she misses him too, she must notice I’m worried for him. That child, she doesn’t want me to feel sad for her too…”,Miss Hinata finishes her tea, setting the empty cup back down on the table,”Sometimes I get thinking we can both go out to Karasuno and seek him out...but then the thought that he’ll come by around here while we’re gone hits me and I can’t allow Shoyou to return to a cold and empty house, it wouldn’t be right if we weren’t here to greet him, you understand?”,

Coming home to a cold and empty house...definitely not a welcoming and nice sight to arrive at, Akaashi agreed.

Still,for a moment, Akaashi can’t find any words to tell her anything.

He can’t exactly guarantee that Shoyou’s one hundred percent okay and well.

He doesn’t even really know him…

But…

He could imagine him.

He could imagine a boy, as bright and strong as his sister, as kind and warm as his mother. A boy with a big dream, and a big heart.

He flies towards his dream, higher and higher, carrying the knowledge that his loved ones are cheering for him, waiting for him, believing in him.

And Akaashi finds the words.

“Wherever he is...I’m sure he’s thinking about you both as well”,Akaashi told her,”And... _ that  _ more than anything, is going to keep him going. Until he can come back home to you both, happy that he had done what he’d set out to do”,

Miss Hinata smiled at his words, the worry subsiding in her eyes as she clings onto his words.

“Maybe you’re right, Akaashi...I have to keep believing in Shoyou”,She said before looking towards her right at the front window. “It’s already getting late, my apologies, Akaashi. I began to ramble on about my worries while you probably need some rest”,Miss Hinata stands and gathers their cups,”Shoyou has a futon in his room you may use. You can put it next to the bed, so you can keep an eye on Bokuto, though I’m sure he’s all well now, you never know”,

Akaashi nodded as he stood.

“Thank you, Miss Hinata”,

“Have a goodnight, Akaashi”,Miss Hinata smiled at him before taking the cups to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Akaashi made his way to Shoyou’s room but once he entered there was a knock behind him.

He opened the door but saw no one there. It wasn’t till he looked down that he saw a paper.

He picked it up and looked around once more.

Still no one.

He entered the room again and closed the door behind him.

Akaashi looked at the paper, it read From Natsu.

Akaashi wasn’t sure what to expect but he opened it up.

His eyes scanned the letter.

**Dear Mister Akaashi**

**This is going to be a huge big favor to ask you but I’m hoping you will say yes.**

Favor? Akaashi raised an eyebrow but continued reading.

**Mom is worried for Shoyou. We don’t know where he is. I know he’s okay because Shoyou is always okay. He’s done lots of crazy stuff but he always made it out okay. That’s why he’s going to be the best knight! But mom needs proof he’s okay. So this is my favor to ask of you. Can you go to Karasuno to see if he’s okay? You’re a prince right, Mister Akaashi? That means you’re powerful! You’ll be able to find Shoyou. You and your friend, Bokuto. You guys can find him and then you can tell us that Shoyou is okay. Maybe you can tell him to write to us again too!**

Akaashi felt his heart grow heavy yet fond reading the letter.

**p.s in case you don’t know what Shoyou looks like, I drew a picture at the bottom! Trust me, it’ll be identical to my picture!**

The picture is a standard stick man picture. The only distinctive feature in the picture is the orange hair colored in on him. His height seems extremely small as well. Trees drawn next to him seem to tower over him.

Akaashi closed the letter.

He wasn’t sure how to respond.

Natsu was asking him to find Shoyou...but Akaashi couldn’t.

He already had a kingdom to visit and his own quest to complete.

Still, there’s something that gnawed at his heart at the thought of turning down Natsu’s request.

He turned to look at a still sleeping Bokuto.

Maybe Akaashi couldn’t go, but perhaps Bokuto might…

Akaashi gently moves the hair on his forehead to check his temperature.

Seems completely okay now.

Akaashi smoothed the hair back into place. As he does, he takes note for the first time of the fact that Bokuto looks much more...tamed with his hair down, softer in a way.

Akaashi reached out to touch his hair again but stopped before his fingers could make contact.

What am I doing? He wondered to himself, shaking his head.

He retracted his hand and turned to look for the futon.

Luckily, it was easily spotted tucked away in a corner.

Akaashi unfurled it, setting it down on the floor. He laid down a pillow on it and covered himself with a blanket before allowing himself to lie down in peace.

This was a turn in his journey, but it wasn’t a setback.

Come tomorrow, he’d make sure Bokuto really was okay, before he’d have to gently let down Natsu on her proposal but he’d give his sincerest thanks to Miss Hinata before wishing them all a farewell.

That way he could continue on his path towards Seijoh.

Akaashi was satisfied with the plan.

He let his eyes close, breathing in and out softly, his body finally allowing itself to feel exhausted.

And before he knew it, he was fast and deeply asleep. 

The first thing Akaashi heard as he was coming back into consciousness was the sound of light laughter and talking coming from the direction of the kitchen/living room.

Akaashi didn’t mind it, even enjoyed it, as he turned on his right side, snuggling into the blanket covering him. He’s hoping to catch some extra minutes of sleep.

At least until he caught a whiff of something delicious, making his stomach rumble with hunger.

He turned to lay on his back, letting out a yawn as he stared up at the ceiling.

It’s painted dark blue, dots of yellow and white splattered all around to simulate what Akaashi believed is meant to be a starry night. Some stars have lines coming from behind them. 

Shooting stars, Akaashi guessed.

This must be the work of Hinata Shoyou.

Akaashi stretched his arms outward and as he looked at the sky, he automatically made a reach for the stars.

He smiled.

Akaashi sat up in his futon, turning to look at the bed besides him.

It’s neatly made, almost no sign anyone had been laying in it the night before.

Akaashi himself stood and began folding the blanket and rolling up the futon.

Once he’s finished, he steps outside of the bedroom and makes his way to where the source of the delicious smell is coming from.

When he entered the kitchen/living room he found Natsu and Miss Hinata sitting at the table while Bokuto stood cooking in the kitchen.

Natsu is the first to notice Akaashi as she beams at him with a wide smile.

“Mister Prince Akaashi, you’re awake! Sit with us!”,She happily motions towards the seat across from her.

“Akaashi! You never told me you were a prince! I really should’ve known sooner”,Bokuto shook his head at himself.

“Ah. I’m not”,Akaashi said, clearing up the air, “I’m nowhere near being a royal. Though I thank you for you compliment, Natsu”,Akaashi said as he sat down,”And I’m glad to see you’re doing well, Sir Bokuto”,

“Only thanks to you, Akaashi. Miss Hinata and Natsu filled me in on what happened. I almost couldn’t believe it”,he said as he finished up cooking. He began to serve the food on plates as he continued,”You’re a pretty tough guy, huh, Akaashi? I can’t stand the cold”,Bokuto admitted,”The last thing I remember was feeling extremely cold. Like I was ice”,

His words made Akaashi grimace.

“But you managed to feel that and still get me out”,Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi,”Thank you, Akaashi. I owe you my life”,

There it was.

That warmth.

This cottage.

Miss Hinata and Natsu.

They all had their own warmth.

Bokuto did as well.

And it was warming Akaashi’s heart.

“I...I only did what I could”,Akaashi responded,”I’m just happy you’re safe now, Sir Bokuto”,

Bokuto smiled at that before serving everyone, including Akaashi a plate.

“Well then, I’d like you all to enjoy a dish made specially by the best knight chef aka me aka Bokuto Koutaro! And from now on, all three of you can consider me a knight to count and call on whenever you need me”,

“You’re really far too kind, Bokuto. With this lovely breakfast and offering to find Shoyou. I truly can’t thank you enough”,Miss Hinata said.

Shoyou...So Bokuto must’ve heard about him as well and decided to seek him.   
Akaashi was glad he’d done so, it eased his guilt a bit. That way Natsu wouldn’t feel so bad when Akaashi told her of his decision.

He gave his thanks before digging into the food and tasting it.

He’s not sure what the dish was called.

But to Akaashi it was possibly the tastiest dish he’d ever had.

Bokuto wasn’t joking when he said he was the best knight chef, Akaashi thought as he ate.

“Don’t you worry, Miss Hinata. Me and Akaashi will bring back news of him quickly!”, 

Akaashi almost choked on his food. 

Luckily he drank some water and managed to avoid causing a scene but he did cough as he settled himself.

He turned to Bokuto.

“I’m sorry?”,

“I’m really happy you accepted Mister Akaashi”,Akaashi turned to look at Natsu, gratefulness in her shining eyes.

“Accepted…”,Akaashi trailed.

He hadn’t…

Akaashi stood up while Bokuto had been detailing how he’d go about this visit, as he’d gone on similar quests before.

“Sir Bokuto, if you don’t mind, I was hoping you and I could catch up for a really quick moment”,

“Oh”,Bokuto stopped as he looked at Akaashi,”Well of course! But first-”,

“Wonderful. I have some really quick things I’d like to discuss with you in Shoyou’s room”, Akaashi interrupted, hoping he was being clear in a need for a discussion.

“But-”,

Akaashi stared at him, this time making it clear he was serious.

Bokuto stood up and looked at Miss Hinata and Natsu who were both enjoying the food.

“We’ll be right back, enjoy your meal!”,Bokuto said as he followed Akaashi into Shoyou’s room.

Once Bokuto closed the door behind him, Akaashi turned to face him.

“Sir Bokuto, excuse me, and with all due respect, what in the world did you tell them?”,

“Um...when?”,

“About Shoyou. About going to find him”,Akaashi stated.

“Oh! Well I read this letter”,Bokuto reached into the pocket of his pants and brought out the letter Natsu wrote. “I know it was addressed to you but in a way it was addressed to me too. So I told Natsu we accepted and Natsu and I told her mother. And they got really happy, Akaashi...You know in this letter, Natsu really believes in her brother but...I can tell she’s afraid for him too”,

Akaashi noted that as well but...

“Sir Bokuto, I am not going to accompany you to find Shoyou. I have business of my own to attend to”,Akaashi told him.

“Akaashi, you can’t say that! This kid’s life could be on the line”,

Akaashi looked at him.

“What makes you say that, exactly?”,

Bokuto looks down at the letter, his face, for the first time, doesn’t seem so cheery, he looks contemplative.

“Akaashi I’ve been a knight for 4 years now. That’s not as long as some others but...this whole thing sounds...fishy”,Bokuto said,”He’s practically missing. And this quest he’s on? It doesn’t sound right”,

Akaashi simply waited for him to elaborate.

“You can only become a knight when you’re eighteen That’s a standard rule everywhere you go. Though of course you want to do everything you can to speed up the process. I jumped some ranks quicker than others”,Bokuto said with a small proud smile,”But at the end of the day I wasn’t allowed to be knighted until I was eighteen. There’s no way he can be knighted at sixteen”,

“The royal family of Karasuno gave him the quest. Surely they can bend that rule if they so wish to”,Akaashi reasoned.

Bokuto shook his head.

“They can’t. Do you have any idea what that’d do to the hierarchy of knights and all others? Seeing a sixteen year old be knighted. I’m not saying he doesn’t deserve it. Hearing about him, I’d say he has everything it takes to be a knight, and I’m no expert on the politics of court and hierarchy but I know there’d be lots of unhappy people and quite an uproar over it. The Karasuno royal family must know that as well...so...why…What could the quest have been? And where is he?”,

Akaashi shook his head.

“I can’t help you Sir Bokuto”,

“But you admit it’s fishy?”,Bokuto pointed out.

“I...I admit there is something not quite right”,it certainly sounded suspicious,”But I’m sure you are more than capable of figuring this out on your own”,

Bokuto looked at Akaashi.

“What if I said I wasn’t?”,

“Then you wouldn’t be worthy of calling yourself a knight”,

Bokuto winced.

“Harsh. But true”,He smiled at Akaashi,”Okay. So maybe I could figure it out on my own. But I think it’d be quicker if you were with me. Akaashi, this might not make sense to you, but I feel like you need to come with me. My gut is telling me that that’s the only way we’ll be able to find Shoyou”,

Akaashi shook his head.

He couldn’t.

He really couldn’t.

Although he felt a sense of dread at the thought that something was wrong with Shoyou.

But he had more lives depending on him.

He couldn’t forget that.

Shoyou seemed and sounded like a bright kid.

Full of life and warmth.

Surely Bokuto would find him well on his own.

Akaashi had to focus on all the other kids and adults from his village. 

All those lives.   
All of it depending on him.

“Akaashi”,Bokuto said and Akaashi looked at him,”If you go with me. You can accompany me to my quest afterwards”,

Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“Your quest?”,

Bokuto nodded.

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone about it. But I promise you it’s a quest that’ll solve whatever troubles and doubts you’re having”,

Akaashi highly doubted it.

“I promise, it will. Whatever you wish, you’ll get it. Even if it’s beyond normal human rules”,

For a second, Akaashi wondered if Bokuto had somehow realized about Akaashi’s magic, and the truth of his ‘’ice sculptures’’.

But as Akaashi looks at him, he knows Bokuto doesn’t realize that, but he does realize Akaashi is searching for something beyond what one would normally ask for. Something magical. Something like a miracle.

Akaashi crossed his arms as he thought.

Looking at the letter in Bokuto’s hand, he can make out Natsu’s drawing of her brother.

He thinks back on the smile on her face, the worry in Miss Hinata’s eyes, the warmth they both offered them.

Warmth, kindness, family.

Those are the words Akaashi sees when he thinks of the Hinatas.

In just one night they reminded him how close and loving a family could be.

Bokuto seemed to take Akaashi’s silence as his answer.

“I’ll go clear it up then”,Bokuto said softly as he turned to open the door.

He’s got his own family to think of…

But…

He can’t ignore this.

He grabs onto Bokuto’s arm, stopping him from leaving.

Bokuto turned to look at him.

“Akaashi?”,

Akaashi thought of the days that are bound to pass by. The seconds and hours that are going to tick away.

The frozen faces and lives of the village.

But then he remembered Bokuto’s words.

A promise for a wish comes true. Even one beyond human norms and rules.

Although he gave no specifics.

Akaashi will believe him.

“I’ll go”,Akaashi finally spoke as he looked at Bokuto.

Bokuto looked at him, a wide smile forming on his face.

“But you will keep your promise of getting me my wish”,Akaashi added.

“Ay, ay, captain!”,Bokuto saluted him with a grin,“That makes us quest partners now, right?”,

“You could say so, I suppose”,

“You were supposed to say, “Right, Sir Bokuto”,Bokuto said, trying to imitate Akaashi’s voice by speaking in a lower voice.

“I do not speak like that, Si-”,Akaashi stopped as he realized he sounded exactly like that. His face warmed, “Let’s go and finish up breakfast”,He said instead.

“It’s good right? Say, Akaashi, you’ll have to tell me what you like so I can make it sometime”,Bokuto chatted,”I guarantee you I can cook anything! Except the things I don’t know of course. Also do you have any allergies? I don’t wanna put in anything that might make you sick, you know?”,

Akaashi sighed.

Definitely not the turn his journey was supposed to take.

But…

It didn’t seem like a bad one.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of their breakfast was pleasant. And delicious much to Akaashi’s pleasure.

Bokuto was quite a story-teller, keeping them entertained with tales of his previous quests. 

Akaashi had quickly realized that Bokuto was telling the stories not only for entertainment purposes but to reassure the Hinata’s, reassure them that he was a capable knight and he would do what it takes to find Shoyou.

When they had finished their breakfast, it was time to gather their things and prepare for the trip to Karasuno.

When Akaashi had finished, he stepped outside the cottage where he was greeted by a chill in the air and the scene of Bokuto aiding Natsu in feeding his horse, Sol.

Natsu seemed hesitant at first, eyebrows knit in concentration but her face brightened up instantly when the horse ate the carrot from her hand.

“Woah! Another! I wanna feed her another!”,Natsu insisted with glee as Bokuto grinned.

“Here ya go! Sol needs lots of energy for the trip too”,Bokuto handed Natsu another carrot.

Both of them were smiling as Sol ate it up again.

Akaashi merely watched, finding the scene quite cute.

Natsu turned and saw him standing, she smiled at him and waved him over.

“Mister Prince Akaashi! You should come feed Sol as well!”, 

“I’m afraid I don’t really know how”,Akaashi told her, still he found himself walking over to where they stood. 

He had never owned a horse before.

In his village they’d only had mules and donkeys and he’d never had the chance to attend to one. 

“I can show you! Sir Bokuto taught me”,Natsu said with confidence.

Akaashi looked to Bokuto who nodded with a smile.

“Go ahead! She’s friendly”,He assured Akaashi.

Natsu handed Akaashi a carrot before leading his gloved hand similarly to the way Bokuto had led hers.

Sol happily ate the carrot off of Akaashi’s hand, it was a weird sensation but nice, the horse itself seemed to recognize Akaashi as she began sniffing him. 

Akaashi turned to Bokuto for assistance on what to do.

“She likes you”,Bokuto said happily,”Scratch her on the neck, she likes that”,He suggested.

Akaashi does as told, and Sol seemed to enjoy it.

“She’s so pretty, Sir Bokuto”,Natsu told Bokuto while she looked at the blonde horse with awe.

“Isn’t she? It’s actually our first long journey together. She actually hasn’t been outside the Fukurodani Kingdom ever”,

Perhaps that’s why she’d gotten away from him, Akaashi thought to himself remembering first meeting Bokuto and how he asked about the horse, she must’ve run away out of fear and anxiety at all the unfamiliarity. However, if that was the case she must’ve run away more than once since leaving Fukurodani...Akaashi wondered if Sol would run away again at some point.

Nonetheless,at this time, I’m glad he was able to find her again.

“Ah! You guys are gonna leave in a bit, right?”,Natsu looked at them.

“I’m ready to go actually, how about you Akaashi?”,Bokuto asked him.

Akaashi nodded.

“I’m prepared as well”,

“Wait here! I have to give you something first, okay?”,Natsu told them. 

Both Bokuto and Akaashi agreed as Natsu quickly went inside to get something.

For a moment it was quiet, Akaashi merely scratching and petting Sol while Bokuto stood off to the side. 

Akaashi didn’t think anything of it but when he glanced at Bokuto he found that Bokuto was already staring at him.

Akaashi quickly turned his gaze back to Sol.

“Is there something wrong, Sir Bokuto?”,

“Hm? Ah! No! Sorry, um just…”,Akaashi looked at him again and found that he was scratching at the back of his neck and looking away,”Well, next to Sol, I was thinking you really  _ do  _ look like a prince”,Bokuto said with a small chuckle.

A prince...Akaashi wasn’t sure what he and Natsu meant but it made him feel a bit embarrassed to hear it, he wasn’t really used to it.

“Ah. Thank you, Sir Bokuto. Though I don’t quite understand why you think so, I accept the compliment”,

Bokuto looked at him almost confused.

“You’re telling me you don’t know how handsome you are?”,

Handsome?! 

How was Akaashi supposed to respond to that?  I mean...Bokuto was handsome too. But if he said so would it come across as him just returning the compliment without meaning it? 

Either way, Akaashi felt tongue tied.

“Oh...um”, Akaashi began but luckily he didn’t need to respond as Bokuto continued talking.

“By the way, Akaashi, did you know you mumble in your sleep?”,Bokuto asked.

Mumble? Akaashi never really had to sleep in the same room as anyone so he wasn’t really aware of his sleeping habits.

“Oh. I’m sorry if I disturbed you, Sir Bokuto”,

“No, no! It’s fine. Actually it was actually kind of funny. You kept talking about ice”,

Akaashi felt a weight in his chest.

Ice…

Did Akaashi reveal the truth while he was asleep?

“But I guess that’s to be expected since you’re an ice sculptor”,Bokuto laughed,”Your life is all ice, huh?”,

More than you’d know, Akaashi thought, feeling slight relief. 

Right, Bokuto believes him to be an ice sculptor. It’s probably safer if he keeps thinking that, though Akaashi isn’t fond of the idea of lying.

“Though I don’t wish for it to be, it is”,Akaashi replied.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow.

“How come? I thought you loved being an ice sculptor”,

“It’s not easy…”,was all Akaashi could say, his hands falling away from Sol, she seemed satisfied enough with the attention she’d gotten as she turned her attention elsewhere.

“But you don’t hate it”,Bokuto pointed out.

“I do”,Akaashi stated. He hated this magic. It was what saved Bokuto so maybe he should give it more credit but besides that it was more of a curse than a blessing. “But this is how I have to live”,Akaashi added. He hated it. But he couldn’t get rid of it.

...Could he?

Akaashi looked at Bokuto.

“Sir, Bokuto, is it possible to receive two wishes from your quest?”,

“Huh?”,Bokuto seemed taken aback for a moment before he smiled,”Akaashi, you don’t need a wish to stop being an ice sculptor. You can be anything you want! You say that’s how you have to live but that’s not true at all, I’m sure you’re good at other things too, and you can find something else you love. A new way to live”,

His advice was full of hope and positivity, it struck Akaashi in his heart.

He was quiet for a moment.

“But hypothetically...could I get two wishes?”,

“Ah...no. One wish per person, sorry”,

Akaashi supposed the wish to return his village back to normal was more than enough. He shouldn’t get greedy.

Their conversation was cut short when Miss Hinata exited the cottage, carrying a knapsack in her hands.

“There you two are, I was hoping to give this to you. For your journey”,She handed Bokuto the worn knapsack.

“Woah, it smells delicious, Miss Hinata!”,Bokuto said upon receiving it, eyes wide with delight.

Miss Hinata smiled.

“I would hope so. I wish I could offer more but there’s not much else I can do but give you this and wish you blessings on your journey”,

“That is more than enough, Miss Hinata, your hospitality was of great help to us. And we are thankful for everything”,Akaashi replied.

Bokuto nodded in agreement.

“Miss Hinata, you and Natsu gave me warmth and kindness when I really needed it. It’s only right I do the same and extend this towards your son as well. We’ll find him and we’ll bring news of his whereabouts and state back to you, so you may find peace in your heart”,

Miss Hinata looked at both Bokuto and Akaashi, eyes misty and a soft smile on her face, she said nothing in return but just the look in her eyes was enough to convey what she couldn’t in words.

The gratefulness, the hope, and the love. 

“I found it!”,they all turned to the sound of Natsu’s chipper voice as she left the cottage and made her way towards Bokuto and Akaashi, something in her hands. 

It’s something wrapped in a yellow cloth with a white cat pattern on it.

She offered it to Akaashi who took it, it felt light.

“It’s for Shoyou. For when you find him. I want you to give that to him”, Natsu told him. “You can open it if you want though”,

Akaashi looked down at it, it must be something sentimental, and although she said it was okay, Akaashi didn’t feel right looking at it.

He smiled down at Natsu.

“I’ll let Shoyou be the first one to see it then”,

Natsu grinned and nodded.

“Well then, I guess that’s everything”,Bokuto said. “Ready to go?”,He asked Akaashi who nodded.

“Alright then! Hop on the horse”,He told Akaashi who was taken aback for a moment.

“Excuse me?”,

“We’re gonna have to ride Sol, Akaashi, I can’t have you trying to catch up to me and her on foot”,

That did make sense. And it would make the trip quicker as well. 

“Come on, I’ll help you on”,Bokuto said as Akaashi stood next to the left side of the horse. Bokuto checked that everything was okay and adjusted.

“Okay, think you can mount her if I give you a boost?”,

“I can try”,Akaashi told him.

“Great!”,

Akaashi was a little nervous but Bokuto said Sol was friendly, and surely he’d be able to stop her in case things went awry.

But in a flash, Bokuto had him lifted and Akaashi swung himself onto the horse who hardly seemed disturbed.

“Nice! You’re a natural”,Bokuto shot him a thumbs up before turning to Miss Hinata and Natsu,”It was nice having met you two. You will have word from us soon. Miss Hinata, Natsu, I promise you we’ll find Shoyou”,Bokuto said determinedly.

“Have a safe trip, you two. Thank you once again...thank you”,Miss Hinata said, with kindness in her eyes and smile.

“Bye! We’ll be waiting here for news”,Natsu said waving at them, practically bouncing with anticipation and joy.

Bokuto saluted them before he mounted Sol with ease, sitting right behind Akaashi and taking the reins.

Akaashi felt the warmth emanating from Bokuto. And with his arms practically around him to hold the reins it was like Akaashi was enveloped in that warmth as well.

It was just a horseback ride but...it felt strangely intimate.

Maybe Akaashi should’ve been behind Bokuto, that would mean he’d have to hold onto Bokuto as well but surely it wouldn’t be this close.

He wondered if it was too late to bring that up to him.

But just as he thought of speaking up, Bokuto spoke first.

“Alright, Akaashi, let’s go!”,Bokuto exclaimed with energy and they took off in an instant. The sudden movement and speed made Akaashi fall back into Bokuto’s chest.

He could hear the rumble in Bokuto’s chest as he laughed.

“Sorry! Guess I should’ve warned ya to hold on! Me and Sol like to go fast”,

A warning would’ve been nice, yes, Akaashi thought feeling his face warm before he quickly moved himself off of Bokuto and held onto Sol, not tight enough to hurt her but enough so that he wouldn’t fall or jostle around so much.

“Is there a reason to go this fast?”,Akaashi questioned, once he was feeling comfortable enough to be able to glance back at him.

Bokuto, however, stared ahead, a gleam in his eyes.

“Feels like I’m flying! Don’t you feel it too, Akaashi?”,He asked.

Flying?

Akaashi turned back ahead, the wind whipping his face as the scenery around them passed by, they weren’t near many forests at the moment any more. They were instead met with fields upon fields of snow covered greenery.

A path was laid already before them, one that was made perfectly for horses to gallop through, and although it twisted and turned in other directions, their path was forward.

Flying.

Akaashi wasn’t sure it felt like he was flying but he did feel a rush surge in him from going this fast. 

It felt...free.

Like he was free.

There was only the continuous path in front of him, but he was free in that moment.

And if that’s what Bokuto meant by flying then...then he felt it too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you for reading! sorry if this chapter was too short. i promise to have a longer chapter for next time <3


	6. Chapter 6

They had eventually slowed down after Akaashi began to suffer from motion sickness due to the speed they had been going at.

It’d probably take him awhile to get used to that pace.

For now they went at a steady tempo on the path, passing by frozen rivers and snow blanketed fields. The only sound around them was the sound of Sol’s hooves hitting the ground as she moved forward.

“Say, Akaashi, how long have you been an ice sculptor?”,Bokuto asked, breaking the silence, when he spoke Akaashi could feel his breath hit the back of Akaashi’s head. 

And despite himself, Akaashi had grown accustomed to the feeling, also the feeling of his back bumping up against Bokuto’s chest.

He thought of how to answer Bokuto, if it was about his magic, it had first made its appearance into Akaashi’s life when he turned ten. It’s been nine years now since that day.

“Ice became a part of my life when I was ten”,Akaashi replied.

“Woah! That’s pretty young. Are your parents ice sculptors as well?”,

Akaashi shook his head.

“No.My mother is a dressmaker, meanwhile my father is one of many who tend to and work at the fields of my home village”,

“Oh, I see”,Akaashi couldn’t see his face but he had an inkling Bokuto was smiling,”So your talent is all hard work, that’s even more impressive! I have a friend who’d love your sculptures even more knowing that”,Bokuto complimented.

Akaashi didn’t want to talk about himself, it made him feel bad, although everything he told Bokuto was rooted in truth, it was entangled with a lie as well.

Besides, Akaashi had to admit he was more curious about Bokuto.

It was odd that Akaashi felt at ease with him although he was still practically a stranger. Odd but intriguing.

“And what about you, Sir Bokuto? How long have you been a knight?”,

“Oh! I’ve always wanted to be a knight, it’s in my blood! Both my parents were knights. It was because of them I could skip the rank of page and become a squire quicker than others”,Bokuto sounded pretty happy to share his story with Akaashi,”That did mean I had to prove myself as a squire even more than the others, though. But I did it, and once I was eighteen I was knighted. I’m keeping the Bokuto Family Legacy going”,Bokuto said proudly,”Since both of my parents retired to look after me and my siblings. We actually own one of the best bakeries in Fukurodani now, and I’m not just saying that cause it’s my family”,Akaashi turned to look behind him to see Bokuto grinning happily thinking about his family, he met Akaashi’s gaze,”Maybe I can treat you to something from our bakery sometime, Akaashi, so you can see for yourself. I’m sure you’ll find something you like”,

Akaashi hummed in agreement before turning to look ahead once again.

“That sounds really nice,Sir Bokuto”,

He comes from a family of knights and bakers, those who protect and serve and those who bring warmth and comfort. It’s no wonder Bokuto gives off the warmth and ease that he does, Akaashi thought to himself.

“Hey, Akaashi, can you hold the reins for a second? I need to check the map”,

Akaashi took the reins as he heard Bokuto reach into one of his pockets and pull out a map.

Akaashi calmly held the reins as Bokuto unfurled it, more than likely scanning it for their location.

“We should be making a stop by a village soon, is that alright with you?”,Bokuto asked.

“You are the leader,Sir Bokuto”,Akaashi told him.

“No way! We’re partners here, Akaashi, though I do like the idea of being the leader-”,Bokuto stopped talking.

Akaashi started to turn his head to look at him.

“Don’t look back”,Bokuto told him quietly but seriously, making Akaashi stop and look ahead once again, his heart began to pound.

“What’s wrong?”,Akaashi asked, matching his tone.

“We’re being followed”,

The words surprised Akaashi, still he kept holding the reins calmly, his face not changing in the slightest.

“Maybe it’s an animal?”,Akaashi reasoned.

“No”,Bokuto replied instantly,”Those footsteps don’t sound like an animals”,

Footsteps? How in the world could he hear them? Akaashi didn’t sense or hear anyone.

However, he trusted Bokuto’s judgement.

“Any idea why they might follow us, Sir Bokuto?”,

Bokuto seemed to think for a moment.

“Might be bandits”,He said.

Bandits...Akaashi hadn’t really run into any before. He figured bandits and thieves must’ve noticed he wouldn’t carry anything of worth.

But thieves must’ve noticed the bags they’re carrying, bags that carried at least some decent findings.

“Do we have a plan or are we going to continue pretending we don’t know they’re there?”,Akaashi asked.

“Depends...how’s your motion sickness, Akaashi?”,

Akaashi did not like where this was going.

“I can manage”,Akaashi said after a moment.

“Alright!”, that’s way too loud! Akaashi thought but his thoughts ceased when Bokuto took a hold of the reins abruptly, placing his hands over Akaashi’s own. “Let’s go then!”,

And just like that they took off once again.

And only then did Akaashi look back and manage to make out some figures emerging from the inside of the fields in the distance. They grew smaller and smaller as they continued forward.

But Akaashi didn’t miss the gleam of their weapons when they had revealed themselves.

\------

They slowed their pace once more when Bokuto figured the coast was clear, eventually they were able to make their stop at a village, the one Bokuto had mentioned earlier. Both of them dismount Sol to walk through the village on foot.

It was a small village, though not as small as Akaashi’s home village, it looked like one where travelers would often pass by if the many establishments around him said anything. Various restaurants, inns and market stalls were common in villages that had frequent traffic.

“Thanks to Sol, we should arrive to Karasuno in about 2 days”,

Akaashi was taken aback at the statement.

“Are you sure about your calculations, Sir Bokuto? That doesn’t sound possible. I assumed Karasuno wasn’t that nearby”,Akaashi said.

“It’s not”,Bokuto acknowledged Akaashi as they both walked beside Sol, Bokuto holding the reins and leading the way. “We covered a lot more ground than you think. Sol’s special that way. I don’t know if you’ll believe me but...she’s actually  _ magical _ ”,Bokuto said the word magical with an air of drama to it.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“How so?”,

“She actually belonged to a witch. I don’t exactly know what she did to Sol, but she’s faster than any other horse out there, and she’s pretty good with terrain that other horses can’t deal with as well”,Bokuto lovingly scratched at Sol. “But she wasn’t easy to befriend either. Everyone back home was telling me I should give it up but they wanted to put her to death, Akaashi, I couldn’t let them do that!”,

“That does sound terrible”,Akaashi agreed.

“Right?! It’s not her fault she was hurt. She just needed a friend, someone who understood, and had patience!”,Bokuto looked at Akaashi and smiled,”It took us awhile but now we’re best buddies! Though she does get pretty anxious at new places”,He said, “But I always find her. Or she finds me, so it’s all good”,

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile softly, a small hum leaving him.

“You really are very kind, Sir Bokuto, it’s nice to have met someone so good”,

Bokuto seems surprised for a moment at the compliment before he beams.

“Aha, come on Akaashi! You flatter me too much!”,He slaps at Akaashi’s back in a friendly way.

You seem to enjoy being flattered, Akaashi thought as he noted how Bokuto brightened up at his words.

“Oh, there it is. Come on Akaashi”,Bokuto led the way to an inn called Corvus Inn. “You can go ahead in, Akaashi, I’ll go put Sol in the stables”,

“Alright, I’ll see you inside, Sir Bokuto”,

Akaashi walked towards the entrance while Bokuto made his way towards the stables near the back.

He’d been to inns before so he wasn’t expecting anything new when he entered Corvus.

However when he entered he found it was a bit different compared to all those other inns.

The lighting was a lot dimmer, orange lanterns lighting up the place here and there, yet the dim lighting did nothing to squander the lively atmosphere it contained. In fact, it probably served to enhance it. Tables and chairs made of dark wood covered most of the place, a long bar table near the back of the establishment. 

“Aaaaah! I lost again!”,a short male ran a hand through his two toned hair sitting across from another male that grinned proudly.

“Ahaha! Told you, you couldn’t beat me Noya! I warned you, I’ve been working out”,the grinning male said flexing the muscles on both his arms.

“Damn it! Next time, I’m beating you. First I gotta strengthen my arms a bit more”,

It was clear to Akaashi these two had been engaging in an arm wrestling contest. Not only that but from the looks of the line behind where Noya had been sitting at, it was an arm wrestling tournament. 

That made the male who Noya had been competing against the champion of the place.

Akaashi didn’t realize inns even held events like this.

“Who’s next? I can do this all day!”,

Another person takes a seat in front of him and before Akaashi can continue to watch, Noya jumps into his view from out of nowhere.

“Hey! I haven’t seen you around here! Are you a traveler? Looking at the arm wrestling tournament? You should try it out. No one’s ever beaten Ryuu but if you can, you get to stay here at the inn for free for a whole week! Also all drinks will be on the house”,

“Ah”,Akaashi stepped back from the sudden onslaught of information, “Thank you for the suggestion but I won’t need to stay that long”,

“You sure? There’s also a cash prize if you’re interested! Since you’re a newcomer I’ll even let you cut the line”,Noya said enthusiastically.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you were a participant”,

“I am, but I’m also a sponsor for the event. Ryuu is my best friend, but that doesn’t mean I get drinks on the house or free stay here ya know? Plus I wanna beat him, show him my real strength!”, Noya said with a gleam in his eye. 

“I see”,Akaashi said.

“So come on, let’s get you seated”,

“Wait-”,Akaashi began before he was pulled to the seat that had been vacated by another losing participant.

“Sorry, folks, this guy gets to go first. Newcomer special!”,Noya explained to the others waiting in line who seemed used to it as not a single person made a fuss about it.

“Newcomer, eh? Let’s have some fun then!”,Ryuu said with a smile.

“I don’t think this is my type of competition”,Akaashi said trying to back out. He didn’t consider himself a weakling by any means but it was also clear to him he was outmatched here, Ryuu had beaten who knows how many competitors and it looked like he’d barely broken a sweat.

“Come on, it can’t hurt to try, right?”,Noya said encouragingly. “You might end up surprising yourself or us!”,

“You don’t lose anything by trying it”,Ryuu added with a nod.

When they put it like that...it was true...Akaashi could tell they were both being sincere, maybe they didn’t believe Akaashi could beat Ryuu but they believed he had strength to at least give him a good match. 

Akaashi sighed, but eventually put up a hand.

Ryuu grinned.

“Alright, that’s the spirit! Ah-”,he stopped looking at Akaashi’s hand.

“No gloves allowed, sorry, if you could take them off for this we’d appreciate it”,Noya supplied helpfully. 

No gloves? Akaashi could understand why but also that was a dangerous thing to do. 

The gloves acted as a physical barrier that could withhold Akaashi’s magic. Realistically Akaashi could freeze through the gloves but he had forced his mind to accept the gloves as a barrier. They were one of the only things that could stop the magic from seeping out.

He debated the idea for a moment. He was already sitting down and everyone was waiting expectantly, it made him feel pressured.

If he just kept calm, perhaps his magic would not appear. If it did, he would simply call it quits right before things could get awry. 

That would be possible, right?

Hopefully Ryuu would end the match quickly.

Akaashi tentatively took off the glove on his right hand, he had no need to take the other one off, perhaps that too would keep his magic in check.

“Okay! Hands clasped!”,Noya told them as Akaashi clasped hands with Ryuu. His hand was warm, but instantly Akaashi could already feel the difference in strength and they hadn’t even started.

Noya checked to make sure both their arms were in a proper position, nodding to himself once he confirmed that they were. 

“Ready...Set...Go!”,

Akaashi poured all his strength into his arm and hand, but like he had predicted, his hand was already being swayed to the table.

He pushed back as hard as he could, a sudden competitive spirit arising inside him.

Surprising himself, he managed to push enough so that their hands were where they started.

“Oh? You’re stronger than you look”,Ryuu said, but he was smiling, happy at the challenge. A competitive spirit in his own eyes. 

Akaashi wasn’t sure his strength would last, he already felt his arm giving out as he tried to push Ryuu’s arm, it didn’t budge.

Ryuu looked like he still had energy to spare and like he was just about ready to get fired up.

Akaashi was going to meet his defeat soon, no doubt about it.

Still he tried for one last spurt of strength, but when he did he felt something that made his blood run cold.

There was the sensation of frost starting to form on his palm. Something he was sure Ryuu felt from the furrow in his brow.

Akaashi released his strength and let his arm be pushed down to the table. 

He quickly retrieved his hand towards himself and put on his glove, feeling the frost cease almost immediately.

He let out a breath of relief.

That was close.

Way too close.

“And Ryuu wins this round as well! Nice shot, though, newcomer”,

“Akaashi”,Akaashi told Noya.

“That wasn’t so bad, Akaashi, but I can see why you wear the gloves now”,Ryuu spoke, making Akaashi turn his attention to him almost immediately,”Your hands get easily cold,huh?”,

Once again, Akaashi is relieved.

“Ah. Yes, that happens”,Akaashi said.

“Thanks for trying, anyways, Akaashi!”,Noya told him as Akaashi vacated the seat, adjusting the gloves on his hands. 

Noya looked at the line.

“Alright, who’s next?”,

“How about me?”,Noya turns to look at the voice, as does Akaashi, for he knows that voice. Like he thought, Bokuto stands inside the inn, eyes bright and face eager, ready to take on the challenge. “I happen to be a newcomer too. Mind If I take the seat next?”,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to say thank you for those who leave kudos and comments <3 gives me motivation! also feeling particularly inspired lately so expect a quick new chapter update after this one! hope you all have a great day <3


	7. Chapter 7

“Newcomer special, folks!”,Noya told those waiting in line who once again respected the rule.

Bokuto thanked them for letting him pass them by before he took his seat across from Ryuu, who could probably tell instantly Bokuto was not like Akaashi. 

He had found an equal match.

Akaashi could tell that much from where he stood.

He couldn’t actually say for sure, but his gut told him Bokuto would be one of Ryuu’s hardest if not the hardest opponent he’s faced. 

“My name’s Bokuto. Bokuto Koutaro”,Bokuto introduced himself as he clasped hands with Ryuu,”I was hoping to get some information from you”,

“Huh? What makes you think I have any information on anything?”,Ryuu questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re Tanaka Ryuunosuke, right? You’re an information dealer for Karasuno, aren’t ya?”,

Akaashi blinked in surprise.

Was that the real reason they’d stopped here? And why were they staying at this inn too? Bokuto had clearly mapped out and prepared a lot more than Akaashi had first thought. He’d assumed they’d figure everything out once arriving at Karasuno, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

Tanaka seemed to come to the conclusion he couldn’t deny it, as Bokuto seemed to know everything already.

“More of a rumor dealer. And for outsiders it’s not free”,Tanaka simply stated. 

“How about if I win?”,Bokuto suggested with a calm smile,”I’ll relinquish all the other prizes too”,

“Huh?! What? Are you looking down on me?”,Tanaka seemed offended at the offer.

Bokuto shook his head.

“No. You’re strong”, Bokuto acknowledged with a grin,”But I’m not gonna lose!”,Bokuto said excitedly.

“You’re on then”,Tanaka grinned back,”Show me what you got”,

Noya made sure to check their arms and hands, assuring that they were in a correct position.

Bokuto and Tanaka had a similar fire in both their eyes. 

The orange glow of the lanterns gave a warm hue to their faces and an even more intense hue to their eyes.

“Alright! Ready....Set...Go!”,

Both of their arms stayed locked in place, seemingly not moving, but Akaashi could tell they were both using all of the force they had in themselves, trying to pin the other’s arm down to the table.

It was only after a solid moment where neither seemed to relent that Akaashi made his way towards the back of the establishment to take a seat at the bar.

Bokuto had already lasted longer than Akaashi had, that's for sure.

Akaashi watched as the two still stayed locked in place, the first signs of visible shaking appearing from both of their arms, still neither arm was pushed or swayed from the starting point.

Some of the others waiting in line seemed impressed and surprised.

“Probably would’ve been a lot simpler for him to pay the usual fee than to arm wrestle for the information he’s looking for”,

Akaashi turned to the voice and found it was the bartender, he had short dark hair and sighed as he wiped down some glasses.

Akaashi wasn’t sure he was talking to himself or with Akaashi, but Akaashi figured he’d respond anyways.

“It would depend on how high the fee is though, wouldn’t it?”,Akaashi questioned.

“Hm? The fee is hardly much. Just enough to cover a drink or two. After all you can’t charge gold for what’s essentially speculative information”,

“So the information is useless?”,

“I wouldn’t say that”,the bartender replied, wiping down another glass,”It depends on what you’re asking. They’ve definitely got a lot of inside information in Karasuno, but what they don’t know they tend to fill in with rumors and that’s where it can get messy. The rumor parts are usually easy to ignore and forget, but sometimes that’s all the information they have, you could see why that wouldn’t be ideal”,

Akaashi nodded.

So there was a chance that even if Bokuto won, the information Tanaka provided would be of no use. 

“Are you with him by chance?”the bartender asked, making Akaashi turn to him. He nodded towards the direction of Tanaka and Bokuto arm wrestling. “You seem pretty interested in Tanaka and Nishinoya’s rumor dealing too”,

So both Nishinoya and Tanaka dealt the rumors/information together. Interesting side hobby to have, Akaashi thought.

“I am. We’re actually looking for someone. The last known place they were at was Karasuno”,

“Missing person? Wouldn’t it be better for you guys to talk to some Karasuno authorities? Or knights?”,

“That’s the thing”,Akaashi said thinking about the cottage and about the Hinata’s,”He was in training to become a knight. He went missing on a quest”,

The bartender’s face seemed to change then, he seemed to understand immediately what Akaashi was referring to, as his eyes grew distant, his posture more stiff.

“Oh...Yeah, I see. They’ll be able to give you some information for that...But a lot of it is still speculation, I’m not sure it’ll be all that helpful”,he said,”Still, I hope whoever you’re looking for turns up”,his words were genuine but Akaashi felt he meant them for himself too. He must know someone who’s gone missing on the quest as well.

If that was the case then Hinata Shoyou was not the first or last to go on this quest.

“That’s the plan”,Akaashi replied, not really knowing what else to say, he wished he could offer this bartender some words of comfort but felt he should probably not overstep his boundaries especially when he wasn’t actually sure of the whole story.

Suddenly there was a chorus of surprise followed by cheers coming from the arm wrestling area.

Akaashi looked to find Bokuto standing, a fist in the air, a wide smile on his face as he cheered.

“I did it! I won!”,

“Announcing our first ever winner, Bokuto Koutaro!”,Nishinoya announced while the other waiting participants clapped and congratulated him.

Tanaka suddenly stood up from his own seat and Bokuto looked at him.

“Man...To think I lost…”,Tanaka stood, hands on hips as he looked down at the floor,”But...That was a good match”,He raised his head and grinned as he offered Bokuto his hand.

Bokuto smiled before taking it.

“Good match!”,Bokuto agreed as they shook hands.

“Another round of applause for the match!”,Nishinoya encouraged which the people in the inn delivered. “To our waiting participants, we kindly ask that you come back for tomorrow. Our champion has some business to attend to. And since Bokuto didn’t take the prize that was being offered that’ll still be up for grabs!”,

That offer was more than enough for the waiting participants who hadn’t gotten their chance, they were more than happy for the extra day, especially now that they saw the unbeatable Tanaka could be beaten. 

Then again, Akaashi didn’t think it’d be likely they’d see a defeat for Tanaka again.

“Akaashi! Did you see that?! Man, my arm was cramping up there”,Bokuto spotted Akaashi and walked over to him, an easy smile on his face as he rubbed his right arm. “But I managed to pull a win! Was I cool or what?”,

Akaashi nodded, though he actually hadn’t seen the finishing move,but he now wished he had.

“You’re as strong as I expected, Sir Bokuto”,Akaashi told him.

“Thanks!”,He smiled,”By the way did you get us checked in yet?”,

“Ah. No, sorry”,Akaashi hadn’t thought about it, once he entered the place it was one thing after another.

“No problem, I’ll do it. You can take a seat over there with Tanaka and Noya, I’ll be there before they start telling us everything they know”,Bokuto said before looking at the bartender Akaashi had been speaking to,”Say, you’re the owner of this place, right?”,

Akaashi stood up from his seat as the bartender replied.

“Oh, yeah, currently, yes”,the bartender nodded.

“Great! See-”,

Bokuto’s voice drowned out behind Akaashi who made his way towards the table Tanaka and Nishinoya were sitting at. It was a table to the far left side of the place, it was spaced away from the other tables and seats, clearly not meant for any regular customers.

“Hey! It’s Akaashi!”,Nishinoya waved him over.

“I’ve been thinking about it. Did you two come up with some strategy to try and get the win? You’d go first to try to psych me out and stuff?”,Tanaka asked after Akaashi nodded at both of them in greeting and sitting across from them.

Akaashi shook his head at Tanaka’s claims.

“Not at all. I actually hadn’t been aware of your ‘business’ until Bokuto mentioned it before your match. Besides, I don’t think I would’ve been a very effective choice to psych you out”,Akaashi admitted. His match hadn’t even lasted past a minute. It was forgettable. Akaashi hoped so anyways.

“That’s  _ why _ you’d be such a good choice to psych him out”,Nishinoya pointed out.

Akaashi failed to understand the logic of that but he said nothing.

“Right...I heard from the bartender your information is essentially 50/50 is that correct?”,

“Ennoshita’s dumping on our business again is he? Well...that’s technically correct”,Tanaka said scratching at the side of his face,”But it really depends on what you wanna know”, 

“Yeah! Like we can guarantee accurate information on Princess Shimizu’s favorite desserts! Or favorite dressmakers!”,Nishinoya interjected helpfully.

Tanaka nodded at his words.

“That information is guaranteed 100% accurate, though actually a lot more costly since it is the princess we’re talking about”,

“How about details on the knighthood quest? The one issued by the Karasuno royal family”,they all turned to look at Bokuto who took a seat next to Akaashi,”You’ve got information on that, right?”,He looked at them expectantly.

“Ahh, that, yeah, we know about it”,similarly to Ennoshita, the two seemed almost upset at the reminder, but a deal was a deal,”Before we tell you, we just wanna make it clear that when it comes to this topic specifically, a good portion of it is actually more rumors we’ve heard. This quest and a lot pertaining to it has actually been kept pretty hidden. But we hope what we know can be useful”,Tanaka told them.

“We know for a fact that the completion of the quest comes with two rewards. One being full knighthood. The second being the crown prince’s hand in marriage”,Nishinoya said.

The prince? Not the princess? Akaashi wondered.

“How is that possible? Full knighthood to those not of age could mess up the hierarchy, couldn’t it?”,Bokuto asked, eyebrow raised.

“They’re actually okay with it, since the quest has to do with the curse placed on their son”,Nishinoya explained.

“Besides, those who are already knights actually refused to, or just couldn’t do it...Most of them anyway”,Tanaka added.

“A curse?”,both Bokuto and Akaashi spoke at the same time, glancing at each other for a moment before looking at Tanaka and Nishinoya once again.

“What’s the curse?”,Akaashi asked, suddenly feeling a sense of compassion for the prince.

Tanaka rubbed at the back of his head.

“ _ That _ , we don’t actually know. I don’t think anyone does”,He said.

“We can tell you the rumors though!”,Nishinoya suggested,”There’s some that say he turns into a demon or monster at night”, 

“Others say the curse is that it makes the prince horrible to look at, and that’s why no one’s ever seen him for fear it would kill those who look at him”,Tanaka added before leaning back in his seat and looking thoughtful,“All I know it has to be something that explains why no one’s ever seen him”.

“What about the quest? Do you have any leads on what it could be? Or where it’d lead those trying to complete it?”,Bokuto was keen on getting as much information as possible. Everything could count, Akaashi noted.

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at each other and then towards them again, that familiar pain in their eyes. For the first time, their relaxed yet upbeat demeanor and easy smiles seemed to fade.

“That’s actually the hardest thing to answer, most of the rumors surrounding the quest are really vague”,Tanaka began,”The only thing the people trying to complete it were told was to find a way to break the curse of the night, whatever that means”, 

Akaashi suspected there’s more to that line that one would imagine but he, himself, wouldn’t really know where to start either. He wondered how Hinata Shoyou took that, how he would interpret it and where it had led him. 

“We can tell you about those who’ve gone on the quest”,Nishinoya said,”Though...a lot of them haven’t returned...”,

“It’s kind of weird”,Tanaka added, both Bokuto and Akaashi’s attention fully on both of their words,”It’s like they all got hit by an idea and destination without telling anyone. But they haven’t come back yet…”,

“Those who did come back only said that they gave up and that there’s no breaking curses of the night”,Nishinoya tapped his finger on the table,”But they never go into details. No matter how much you probe and pester them”,

Sounds like they really tried their hardest, Akaashi thought, and yet they couldn’t get anything...but why...Why were the participants of the quest who had given up, why were they so willing to keep quiet about where they’d gone and what they’d seen? Why did they give up? What made them come to the conclusion there was no solution, no answer...no hope...This whole thing sounded a lot more concerning and complicated than Akaashi first realized.

Internally he had really hoped that Hinata Shoyou had merely gotten lost or sidetracked and they’d find him easily enough.

But there was a whole herd of people missing.

This quest had more to it. Way more.

Bokuto had remained pretty quiet, listening intently to the answers Tanaka and Nishinoya provided, seeming to try and piece all of it together, trying to find the answers to the questions that hung in the air.

“I see”,Bokuto finally said, he gave them a grateful smile,”Thank you for the answers, guys. I appreciate it”,

Tanaka and Nishinoya wave it off.

“A deal’s a deal is all”,Tanaka said.

“But...if you’re planning on trying to investigate more then-”,

“Noya”,Tanaka cut him off.

Nishinoya seemed to understand and merely laughed it off, but it seemed like a slightly forced one,”Right, right. Be careful is all I was gonna say, alright? You two seem like cool guys. I’m sure Ryuu wants a rematch sometime in the future,too”,

Bokuto nodded.

“I’ll be happy to give you one anytime”,

Tanaka smiled at that.

“We’ll see about that, then, won’t we?”,He said as he stood from his seat, clearly having finished giving them all the information they had.

Nishinoya waved at them as they left the table, heading to the bar to talk to Ennoshita and order some drinks.

That left Bokuto and Akaashi alone at the table.

It’s silent for a moment, both still taking in everything that had been given to them. Trying to understand and process it. 

Bokuto placed his arm on the table, putting his cheek in his hand, he faced Akaashi as he spoke.

“You know if we could meet the prince himself, I’d think we’d have a better idea about his curse. With that information, it could lead us to a possible break to the curse, and with that we’d find Shoyou as well”,it was like a chain, Akaashi thought, one point would lead them to another, and that point to another, and then hopefully to Hinata.

“Yes, that’s true...However it’d be nearly impossible. No one has ever seen the prince, not even those going on this quest for him. It’s counterproductive of them but I don’t think the Karasuno royal family wants him to be seen or known until his curse is gone”,Akaashi stated.”I’m sure they’ll do everything to keep him hidden from anyone and everyone”,

When it came to the bigger picture would it not be easier for the world to know of his curse so that solutions would come in quicker? Akaashi thought.

Then again, that would prove to have its own dangers. Not every kingdom or person who found out about the curse would have kind intentions. In fact, Akaashi would not be surprised if some tried to use the prince’s curse as an attack towards the Karasuno Kingdom. Or against the prince himself.

And on a personal note, Akaashi could understand not wanting to reveal a part of you that could prove to be dangerous or scary to others. Especially if that part was tied to otherworldly magic. One that maybe the prince did not fully understand...Akaashi shook his head, he shouldn’t be projecting, yet...something inside him told him he wasn’t completely off.

“Hmm. Yeah, I guess you’re right”,Bokuto nodded,”Well then, I do also plan to try and talk to some of the knights in Karasuno”,He tore his gaze away from Akaashi and frowned down at the table,”How is it that a lot of them refused to go on a quest like this but someone like Shoyou dove headfirst into it? What kind of knights are they-no what kind of  _ people _ ?”, Bokuto shook his head, visibly disappointed in the resolve of these knights. 

Akaashi merely nodded in agreement. He didn’t actually know all of the knights’s duties and what they’re sworn to do. Just the basics.

But for Bokuto, these knights were like brethren even if they were from another kingdom, he clearly expected better of them.

“I hope we can find Hinata…”,Akaashi said, he would be lying if he said his confidence in finding Hinata hadn’t taken a hit.

Bokuto ran a hand through his hair as he replied.

“Me too”,

Akaashi expected him to feel a hit to his confidence as well but when he looked at Bokuto, his eyes shined with even more determination. These new findings weren’t going to deter him, they were only going to propel him further forward.

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile.

Bokuto really was an amazing knight...-no, an amazing person.

“I’m gonna get a drink, you want anything, Akaashi?”,Bokuto asked as he stood.

Akaashi merely shook his head, he was okay.

Once Bokuto was at the bar, he sat there alone, mulling over the whole situation once again.

He wondered about the curse. Wondered if it’s really like the rumors say or if it’s possibly something else. 

Akaashi looked down at his gloved hands.

He thinks back on the frost that began to form during the arm wrestling match, the near miss of having accidentally frozen yet another person.

Under his gloves he could feel the formation of frost once again, seemingly springing from his thought of it alone.

He shoved his hands under his coat. 

Akaashi wondered if the prince was cursed with dangerous magic like him.

If so, he felt sorry towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter updates because i thought it was too long for one chapter so i split it. thank u for reading !! <333

The rest of the day was spent getting friendly with Tanaka and Nishinoya. At first to try and see if there was more that they hadn’t said. But they made it clear they’d told them everything they knew about the quest.

However, instead the topics turned to other things. Tanaka and Nishinoya seemed to especially enjoy talking about the Karasuno princess. There’d previously been two but the eldest had married the princess of Nekoma Kingdom, where they ruled as queens now. 

Something which Bokuto confirmed as Fukurodani was on friendly terms with Nekoma and he had friends there. Some of whom worked closely to the castle, if not at the castle.

Tanaka and Nishinoya both seemed extremely fond of Princess Shimizu. At first Akaashi had assumed they were simply distant admirers. But it turned out Tanaka had actually worked at the palace for a good amount of years, he had been a stable boy. 

Tanaka went on about the times he’d helped Princess Shimizu ride and groom her horses.

It was clear to Akaashi that although both held a fondness for the princess, Tanaka seemed to have a greater and deeper affection for her.

As for Nishinoya, he said he worked odd jobs here and there, but often stuck around at the Corvus Inn, since Ennoshita always paid him fairly.

None of this seemed essential to their quest but Akaashi felt pretty happy hearing them talk. It was nice to just sit like this and talk about anything and nothing at the same time.

Akaashi felt like he was with friends...it was a delightful feeling.

Though it actually made Akaashi realize how few friends he actually had.

He’d consider himself friends with some of the villagers from his home village...there had been other people his age as well. Though he hadn’t seen them in awhile. They left the village to travel the world and find their callings, Akaashi remembered. 

They’d lost touch since then. 

Akaashi sighed. 

Well, wherever they were, Akaashi hoped they were okay.

And that if they decide to come back to the village to visit, they don’t pick this winter as the time to do it.

Akaashi looked over at the sound of wholehearted laughter.

It was coming from Bokuto, Tanaka and Nishinoya, the three getting along swimmingly.

Akaashi shook his head as he saw them get some more drinks.

He hoped Bokuto wasn’t a lightweight.

Akaashi was, it’s why he had only asked for water, which Ennoshita kindly refilled every time it went empty.

“So, Ennoshita, you own this place, correct?”,Akaashi suddenly asked.

He seemed to have gotten over the reminder of the knighthood quest, his eyes once again just full of calm kindness.

Ennoshita nodded at his question.

“Yeah. It belonged to an old friend of mine but he left it to me once he moved into the Kingdom village. Some place near the palace”,

“I see. It must’ve been hard to suddenly manage the whole place”,Akaashi commented.

“It was a bit, actually”,Ennoshita smiled,”But I’d been manager for a while before then. So I was able to handle it somehow. Though I will say those two helped a lot, surprisingly”,Ennoshita looked over at Tanaka and Nishinoya who seemed to be exchanging more stories with Bokuto as they drank.

“Really? How so?”,

“For one, they’re always coming up with events that’ll attract more visitors and customers. Like the arm wrestling contest”,Ennoshita said,”They get a cut of the earnings of the place that came in during the duration of the event”,

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya did seem to be exceptionally experienced in bringing in new customers and making the place lively and welcoming.

“On particularly busy days, they also tended to overwork here. I’d tell them not to, but they insisted”,Ennoshita sighed as if annoyed but Akaashi could tell he cared about them a lot,”I may be the one in charge but those two are like pillars of support for this place and me”,he admitted.

Akaashi had his chin in his hand as he listened to Ennoshita talk.

Their friendship was strong. 

It was like brotherhood, Akaashi thought.

“I’m sure they feel the same towards you. You’re a source of support for them”,Akaashi told him.

Ennoshita smiled at him.

“I try my best”,

Akaashi took a drink of his water as Ennoshita spoke again.

“By the way, I hope you don’t take this as an insult but...I just wanted to let you know you should be really careful. You and Bokuto”,

Akaashi blinked as he put his glass back on the bar.

“Don’t get me wrong”,Ennoshita told him,”You both look pretty capable. I mean, Bokuto even beat Tanaka earlier but you know...even some of the most capable haven’t returned”,there it was again, the slight pain in his eyes.

Akaashi tried to think of something to say, to try and assure him, but Ennoshita spoke again.

“Then again, you both seem like you have each other’s back so that should count for something”,

Akaashi nodded at that.

“Yes...It actually hasn’t been long but...I can trust him”,Akaashi acknowledged. 

Bokuto was trustworthy, that wasn’t something Akaashi could really debate, not in his heart. 

Whether, Akaashi trusted himself and his magic was another story, though.

“That’s good. Trust is important, especially in the type of relationship you guys have”,Ennoshita smiled at Akaashi.

“Yes, I believe so too-”,Akaashi stopped as he took in Ennoshita’s words.

Their type of relationship he and Bokuto have?

What kind of relationship did Ennoshita think they have?

“Um-”,Akaashi began before he was interrupted by the call of his name.

“AKASHI!”,at least Akaashi thinks that was supposed to be his name.

He turned to find Bokuto standing nearby, though he swayed a bit, it only took one look at his goofy smile to know he was drunk.

“Yes, Sir Bokuto?”,

Bokuto raises both his arms towards Akaashi’s direction and points his forefinger and thumb at him.

“How are you doing, Akaashi?~”, Akaashi looked at Tanaka and Nishinoya who both seemed a bit drunk as well as they copied Bokuto’s pose and repeated his words. 

“How are you doing, Akaashi?~”,they both asked. 

Akaashi doesn’t know how to respond.

Or if he should.

Akaashi heard Ennoshita sigh behind him.

“Alright, I think it’s time for them to call it a nightt. It’s almost closing time anyway”,Ennoshita stepped out from behind the bar and looked at Tanaka and Nishinoya who now greeted him the same way they greeted Akaashi.

“That’s probably the wisest choice right now”,Akaashi said before turning to Bokuto and asking him for the key to their room.

Bokuto easily gave it to him, and doesn’t put up much of a fuss in letting Akaashi lead him to the right side of the inn and down the hall of rooms.

Akaashi finds the room easily enough and unlocked it, making sure Bokuto is still with him. He stands patiently behind Akaashi, humming to himself and looking around curiously.

Once Akaashi opened the door he stood at the entrance, wondering if there’d been a mix up of sorts. 

“Um...Sir,Bokuto?”,

“Yeah?”,Bokuto peeked behind Akaashi and into the room.

“Why is there only one bed?”, 

“What?! No way! THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!”,Akaashi moved out of the way to let Bokuto see the room fully for himself. He stumbled in but was quick to steady himself and sure enough a single bed stared back at him. He blinked at it for a moment. “Oh...it is possible”,he said. 

“Aaaaargh!”, he turned to face Akaashi, a dejected look on his face, it's so different from his usual brightness that Akaashi is taken aback. “I’m really sorry Akaashi! I don’t know how it ended up like this, but-bUT WE’LL GET A ROOM CHANGE RIGHT NOW!”He seemed very intent on it but Akaashi figured Bokuto needed to take a seat instead of go out there and make a scene. 

“No, no, Sir Bokuto, it’s fine. I’ll just sleep on the floor again-”,

Bokuto adamantly shook his head, rejecting the idea.

“No way, Akaashi! There’s no way I’m letting you do that! I’ll sleep on the floor”,Bokuto volunteered, a determined look on his face.

It was evident they were going to get nowhere like this.

Akaashi looked at the bed.

It looked big enough for two people...they could put a barrier in between with a pillow or something similar…

But how to suggest it.

Akaashi felt entirely way too embarrassed to do so.

“This is my spot”,Bokuto pointed to the floor space near the foot of the bed.

“Or”,Akaashi began as Bokuto looked at him.

Why was Akaashi so embarrassed anyways?

Akaashi trusted Bokuto. They were quest partners. This was fine. It was nothing.

“We could share the bed”,Akaashi ignored the warmth rising to his face as he let the words out.

Bokuto must have not expected that suggestion as he looked at Akaashi with wide round eyes.

“Oh…”,was all he said.

“If that’s alright with you”,Akaashi quickly added, now feeling even more embarrassed. Was it really the worst thing he could have suggested?

“No, no! I’m good! But...but are you sure it’s okay?”,

Akaashi nodded.

“Yes. After all, we both need some proper rest for the journey to Karasuno...You especially for your morning hangover”,Akaashi explained. “Are you feeling okay to go wash up first before getting some rest?”,Akaashi asked him.

He’s not sure if it was the sharing the bed suggestion but Bokuto seemed a tad more sober than he had before.

Bokuto’s eyes shine with tears as he smiles at Akaashi, touched by the worry in Akaashi’s voice.

“You’re so nice, Akashiiii”,Bokuto told him before he nodded,”I’ll be fine. Thank you”,

Akaashi took his word for it and sighed once Bokuto entered the washroom.

As Bokuto washed up, Akaashi could faintly hear him singing.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t that bad.

Akaashi listened to his voice as background music while he gathered his own clothes for when he finished bathing. He also went about setting up the bed. Using one of the pillows as a barrier, he put it in the middle of the bed. He’d let Bokuto choose whichever side he wanted, Akaashi wasn’t really picky about that.

Akaashi sat on the left side of the bed, waiting for Bokuto to finish washing up.

They’d be arriving in Karasuno in two more days.

How long it’d take them to find Hinata was still unknown. 

It made Akaashi a bit anxious.

It wouldn’t take them months would it?

Worry gnawed his mind.

He wanted to find Hinata, especially when he was reminded of Natsu and Miss Hinata waiting for news.

But if they took too long, then Akaashi’s whole village would be gone instantly.

Bokuto didn’t seem particularly rushed to finish his quest, so it must be one that can be done any time of year.

Still, Akaashi thought he should mention to Bokuto that they needed to do it before Spring arrived.

He didn’t think he’d need to go into details, but if Bokuto insisted, he’d simply tell him there were lives on the line. He should be able to understand from there.

Akaashi tugged on the gloves covering his hands.

He shouldn’t overthink or overworry, it does him no good.

Just then there’s the creaking sound of the washroom door opening.

Akaashi looked up and stopped, feeling like he’d been struck by lightning, he froze in place as he stared at Bokuto standing there completely butt naked. 

Why...Why-Why is he naked?!

Akaashi quickly turned away, his face burning.

“Bokuto! What are you doing?! You’re not alone in this room, remember!”,

“But I forgot my clothes Akaashi! I had no choice!”,Bokuto exclaimed trying to explain his situation,”Also u can bathe now”,he mentioned before realizing,”But hey! Hey! You called me Bokuto”,

“Oh. My apologies”,Akaashi apologized as he sighed, his face cooling down,”I meant Sir, Bokuto”,

“No! Don’t!”, Bokuto protested,”You know...I’ve been meaning to say you don’t have to add Sir. Just Bokuto is fine”,

“I see. I don’t know if I can accept that. After all, you’re drunk right now”,

Bokuto laughed heartily.

“I am not  _ that _ drunk. Besides sober me wants that too...unless you’re actually uncomfortable with that then that’s okay. But I want us to be friends, Akaashi! You don’t have to be all formal and distant with me”,Bokuto assured him.

Akaashi feels a warmth rise in him hearing those words, full of unreserved sincerity, it swims around in his chest.

It was almost becoming common now, for him to feel sudden warmth inside him.

More common the more time he’d spent around Bokuto.

Akaashi looked towards Bokuto who stood, already looking at him. 

But he’s still naked!!

Akaashi quickly looked away again.

“Bokuto, please put some clothes on!”,Akaashi heard Bokuto laugh once again but he hears him looking around for his clothes.

“Okay, okay! Only ‘cause u called me Bokuto”, Akaashi shook his head as he gathered his own clothes into his arms. He stood at the doorframe of the washroom for a couple of seconds, mulling Bokuto’s words in his head, before finally deciding to turn around.

Friends...He’d liked the sound of that. More than he’d be willing to admit.

Maybe he’d felt lonely for too long and maybe Bokuto seemed like he had so much warmth and company to spare but...Akaashi really wanted to be his friend.

There was so much Akaashi felt he lacked. So much he disliked about himself as well.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have friends, right?

It was okay, right?

Bokuto stood, fully dressed now, his back facing Akaashi while he stretched and yawned, seemingly ready to get to sleep.

“Bokuto”,Akaashi called out, making Bokuto turn to look at him.

Hair falling across his forehead, making him appear soft and serene.

“Let’s be friends”,Akaashi decided.

As soon as Akaashi finished his sentence, Bokuto was already beaming.

“Friends!”,Bokuto agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi!! first of all thank you if you've been keeping up with this story it means a lot to me!! also wanted to say that online school started for me however i dont want that to change my update schedule for this story. but if i do miss a week or two plz don't worry! i won't drop this until i've completed it. and with that thank you for reading! <3

_ Cold...Akaashi felt cold. _

_ The feeling filled him from his head to his toes. _

_ He’d never felt so cold before. It was sharp and painful, yet after a bit it was numbing everything else inside him. _

_ When he reached up a hand to his face, he only felt a smooth, hard and cold sensation.  _

_ Ice was on his face. And when he looked at his ungloved hand, he saw ice on his arm and fingers. _

_ He didn’t understand what was happening, he shivered and looked around himself. _

_ It was snowing everywhere, it fell rapidly around him. Under his feet lay ice, like a frozen river, it extended far into the distance, having seemingly no end.  _

_ There was no one else in sight, Akaashi stood alone, feeling the chill inside him get colder.  _

_ Almost as if he was turning into ice himself. _

_ Warmth, Akaashi thought, I need warmth, quick. _

_ But no matter where he turned or how far he went, there was nothing, there was no one.  _

_ Desperation and anxiousness filled him. _

_ Is this how I go? _

_ No. _

_ I can’t go like this.  _

_ Not yet. _

_ Please, not yet- _

Akaashi is startled awake by a foot smacking him in the face.

He blinked blearily for a moment as he came to his senses.

He gently pushed the foot away from himself as he sat up in the bed.

That’s how he found that Bokuto had somehow rotated in his sleep, his legs and feet facing the headboard while his upper body laid sprawled at the edge of the bed.

Akaashi blinked at the sight of Bokuto cuddling the pillow Akaashi had put as a barrier, a bit of his drool spilling onto it.

Akaashi can’t hide the smile that crossed his face at the sight.

Guess he has his own sleeping habits too, huh?

Akaashi stood, stretching and yawning softly.

He tried to forget the dream but...it’s the same one as last night, and the night before that. 

It isn’t the worst nightmare he’s had though, so he supposed he should be thankful for that.

He glanced at Bokuto again, still sleeping peacefully, Akaashi should probably get him something for his hangover. He’s okay now but it’s going to hit him when he wakes up.

Akaashi quickly fixed his bed hair for a moment before quietly leaving the room.

Another soft yawn escaped him as he headed towards the front area of the inn, where he could hear what sounded like Ennoshita’s voice.

He’s already up? Akaashi thought.

Well he is the owner, he has to be up before everyone else, huh? 

But as Akaashi got closer he heard Ennoshita sound like he was scolding someone.

Akaashi didn’t feel like interrupting so he waited for a moment.

“Seriously, guys how many times have I told you all not to get drunk like that?”,Akaashi heard Ennoshita sigh.

Two voices respond.

Tanaka and Nishinoya, Akaashi realized.

“Yeah, we know, we’re sorry but…”,Tanaka trailed.

“We were feeling kinda bummed because of the knighthood quest”,Nishinoya continued with a sigh of his own.

Huh? Akaashi thought.

There was a pause before Ennoshita spoke.

“I know what you mean...still, it’s not very professional of us. I’m sure Daichi would’ve said the same”,

Akaashi raised an eyebrow to himself.

Who’s Daichi?

Nishinoya is the one to speak this time after another pause.

“Do you guys think he’s okay? I mean it’s Daichi, we’re talking about here, right?”,

There’s no reply from either Tanaka or Ennoshita, Akaashi could sense their uncertainty of how to respond to that.

Nishinoya continued.

“Besides, Asahi was with him! And Suga! Maybe they got lost but they’re okay. Those three together have been through much more than whatever they faced on this quest”,

Nishinoya was clearly trying to be positive but Akaashi felt like he was hearing Natsu at that moment. He believed his friends would be okay, and he was going to be positive but...he was clearly worried and missed them dearly.

Akaashi didn’t feel right listening in anymore.

He shouldn’t have been eavesdropping in the first place.

He yawned loudly yet naturally, making sure his presence was known as he stepped into the front area.

“Oh. Good morning”, Akaashi greeted them calmly, hoping he wasn’t giving away what he’d just heard.

“Good morning Akaashi!”,Nishinoya greeted him back cheerfully, albeit a bit loudly, probably trying to cover up their previous conversation.

Still, that meant they weren’t aware he had listened in.

“Yo! Morning!”,Tanaka greeted, his greeting seemed less forced. Though it was also obvious he seemed a bit more subdued at the moment.

“Morning, Akaashi”, Ennoshita greeted him, that same calm and stable smile, out of the three of them. He seemed the most normal. It seemed he was good at covering up his feelings. It made Akaashi a bit sad, really,”You’re up early. How’s Bokuto?”.

“Still sleeping”, Akaashi told him,”I was hoping to get some water for him”.

“Ah! Hangover, right? You should get him a ginger tea with some honey. That works out pretty nicely”,Nishinoya suggested.

“I see. Thank you, Nishinoya”,Akaashi said before he looked over at Ennoshita who nodded, already going to go get it for him. 

“So”,Tanaka piped up,”You guys are heading to Karasuno, right?”,

“Yes, the current plan is to have some breakfast before we depart. However it’ll mostly depend on whether or not Bokuto is feeling well”,Akaashi explained.

Tanaka nodded in acknowledgement.

“Well. I don't know if you guys are gonna stay long in Karasuno but you should check out the blacksmith shop Phoenix Fire before anything else. If you’re going to try and go on that knighthood quest, you’re going to need some armor and weapons.You don’t know what you’ll be facing”,Tanaka warned him.

The more Akaashi heard about the unknown dangers and trials awaiting them, the more he was unsure of proceeding. But he did make a promise to Natsu and he planned to keep it.

He wanted to keep it.

“Thank you for the suggestion, we’ll definitely stop by”,Akaashi assured him. It would be good to stock up and prepare even if they weren’t exactly sure of what they were preparing for.

Tanaka only nodded, satisfied.

“Tell the owner you’re a friend of mine. It won’t get you a discount or anything but she’ll offer you better choices”,He added as Akaashi nodded.

“Here you go”,Ennoshita said, placing the cup of tea on the counter.

Akaashi grabbed the cup with both his hands, the slightly peppery aroma rising from the drink.

As he stood there, he felt that all three of them had this air about them.

Ennoshita, Tanaka and Nishinoya...As Akaashi glanced at them he got the feeling that they dreaded the thought of more people traveling on this seemingly hopeless quest.

But when they glanced back at Akaashi, something else lay in their eyes. A hope. 

A hope that maybe, just maybe, he and Bokuto would be the ones who can come back. Maybe they’ll be the ones to break the curse. 

That is the impression Akaashi got. 

Akaashi thanked them, dismissing himself kindly, drink in his hands as he went back to the room. He didn’t miss the feeling of their eyes on his back until he was completely out of their sight.

They were all hoping for a miracle as well.

They were hoping to see their friends again.

Their names were...Daichi, that was one of them. Asahi...and Suga.

Some of the people who’d gone on the quest and were now missing, just like Hinata.

Akaashi could feel his grip on the cup tighten.

What awaited him and Bokuto?

Would they be able to find Hinata?

Or would they, too, go missing?

* * *

“It’s good, right?”, Bokuto smiled as Tanaka and Nishinoya wolfed down the breakfast he’d prepared. Ennoshita had insisted it wasn’t necessary. Those who stayed at the inn were usually served breakfast by the staff.

But Bokuto had taken it upon himself to help him out in cooking up some food that morning, not just for their little group but for everyone who was staying at the inn.

Akaashi was merely pleased that Bokuto’s hangover had been washed away with the help of his own neverending energy and the tea Akaashi had gotten him.

“Delicious!”.Nishinoya complimented shooting him a thumbs up and smile, cheeks full.

“Yeah! You weren’t kidding, you’re a talented chef, alright!”,Tanaka agreed scarfing down his food.

“I will say I’m happily surprised, Bokuto, thank you for this”,Ennoshita told him,”Everyone else seems to be enjoying it too”.

Bokuto stands proudly, chest puffed out.

“That’s right! I’m the best chef knight there is, and don’t you forget it”,Bokuto confirmed with his signature wide smile.

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at him with wide eyes.

“You’re a knight?!”,they asked simultaneously.

Bokuto looked at them and blinked in confusion.

“Huh? Didn’t I mention that?”,

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya shook their heads.

Akaashi supposed it made sense they wouldn’t realize it. Bokuto didn’t have his armor anymore. Or his sword for that matter. 

He had nothing on him that declared him of a knight status. Except maybe Sol, but they wouldn’t have had the chance to see her.

“No way! Man...I do feel better now about losing to you. You’re a knight so it makes sense”,Tanaka said as he crossed his arms.

“Where are you from?”,Nishinoya asked him curiously.

“Fukurodani Kingdom”,Bokuto announced.

“Hey, I’ve heard of that kingdom!”,Nishinoya said,”I’ve heard lots of good stuff about it”,Bokuto seemed happy at that,”Can’t believe you’re all the way out here, though. Akaashi, are you from Fukurodani too?”, Nishinoya now looked over at Akaashi who had been savoring every bite of Bokuto’s cooking. It truly was so much richer than anything else Akaashi had ever eaten.

He shook his head as he wiped at his mouth with a napkin.

“No, I’m actually from a village in the forests far down southeast”. 

“Oh, hey! Does that mean the village you made is modeled after your home, Akaashi?”,Bokuto noted.

Akaashi internally grimaced at the question.

Ennoshita looked curiously over at Akaashi now.

“What do you mean by that, Bokuto? Akaashi built a village?”.

“So you’re like the head of the village or something?”,Tanaka questioned,awe in his tone towards Akaashi.

“No, no, guys, not like an actual village”,Bokuto explained and they all turned to him,”Akaashi’s an ice sculptor! One of the most amazing ones I’ve ever run into, I might add”.

Suddenly the food had a bad aftertaste in Akaashi’s mouth.

He could only silently put his utensils down as Bokuto continued. 

“He built a whole village made of ice”,Bokuto relayed, oblivious to Akaashi’s inner turmoil,”With people and everything! The details were insane. He’s practically an artist. You know no one really talks about ice sculpting as an art form but it should be appreciated more, especially Akaashi’s’”,Bokuto had only praise for Akaashi, the others looked at Akaashi impressed at what Bokuto was describing. 

Akaashi, however, felt sick. 

“If you saw it you’d be blown away”,Bokuto’s eyes shined, as if remembering when he, himself, had stood in the ice village,”When I walked around it, I figured it must’ve taken him days, maybe weeks! But it was so beautiful and wonderful”,

Akaashi felt warm. 

But this warmth was not good. 

His face was flushing from shame. From guilt. Still he could only hear Bokuto’s voice as it carried on.

”You know it was so beautiful that for a second I thought it was like...like magic!”,Bokuto snapped his fingers in success as he thought of the perfect comparison.

Akaashi stood up instantly, gloved hand covering his mouth, feeling nauseated and feverish, he ignored the calls of his name as he ran out of the inn.

Immediately he felt the cool air outside hit his face. 

It was a soothing sensation.

The feverish warm feeling he had felt was fading as the chill air covered his skin.

Still a last spurt of warmth rose in him, his hand fell away from his face before he bent over and puked out the breakfast he’d been eating.

He coughed and heaved, as he spit out some remaining bile in his throat.

Tears stung the corner of his eyes as he wiped at his mouth.

So...that’s what that was, Akaashi thought before he heard the inn doors open behind him and someone step out.

“Akaashi, are you okay? What happened?”,

He heard Bokuto approach, making Akaashi step to the side a bit more as he tried to compose himself.

How embarrassing. 

Causing a scene like that.

More importantly, how obvious.

Akaashi cursed himself.

This would’ve never occurred if he’d just been honest...If he could just be honest.

“I’m alright, Sir Bokuto, I just felt sick for a moment”,Akaashi told him as he sighed and wiped at his mouth again with his sleeve.

“Sir?”,Bokuto repeated, his voice downcast, Akaashi turned to look at him, remembering last night.

“Ah, right, sorry. Bokuto. I’m okay now”,Akaashi assured him, trying to appear calm and poised.

Bokuto looked at him, trying to make sure that was really the case.

“If you’re sure…”,Bokuto said softly, still looking at him, “Ah! Was it what you ate? Something in it must’ve not sat well”,Bokuto seemed to try and recall all the ingredients he used,”I’ll try not to include any of what I used again for future meals. Wouldn’t want you feeling sick again”,Bokuto decided. 

“That’s kind of you, Bokuto. But really I’m okay”,Akaashi insisted, the food was delicious. It had been Akaashi’s own guilt, his own shame and nervousness that made him sick.

“So, it was something else? Are you okay to travel? We can wait a day or two-”,

“No.”,Akaashi quickly interjected, surprising Bokuto,”I’m fine. We shouldn’t waste any time”,

Bokuto frowned at that.

“It wouldn’t be a waste of time, though-”,Bokuto began.

“Bokuto”,Akaashi said,”Trust me. I’m okay.”

This time his words were said with an air of finality in them.

Still, Bokuto looked at him, trying to see if Akaashi would show signs of lying about this.

Akaashi only stared back at him, letting his body cool over. 

Bokuto seemed to understand, as he nodded. A small smile on his face.

“Okay. I trust you, Akaashi. You know yourself best”,Bokuto agreed. “And if you’re really okay. We should get going on our way to Karasuno.”

Akaashi nodded.

“I’m ready”,he said.

* * *

“Man, I’m gonna miss Tanaka and Noya”,Bokuto sighed as he raised his hands and put them behind his head.

“You can always visit them again”,Akaashi reminded him, as he held onto Sol’s reins. 

“You’re right! I gotta have my rematch with Tanaka”,Bokuto agreed, a smile as he thought of seeing them again.

The two had left behind the Corvus Inn and the village it resided in, they were already around a mile or two away from it.

They’d decided against riding Sol for the time being. Deciding to give her some extra rest. Not to mention they were in a forest once again. This time with a path that would not be so easy to ride in. Even for a horse like Sol. There were too many overgrown trees, tree roots, boulders and shrubs everywhere. Bokuto didn’t want to risk it, besides, he said the walk would be a nice one with a scenic view.

Bokuto had also decided Akaashi should lead Sol, as she seemed even calmer with him.

Akaashi walked on one side of Sol while Bokuto walked on the other side, to make sure they wouldn’t accidentally step or trip over a root or bush that the other couldn’t see. 

“Ah, speaking of which”,Akaashi spoke up as he stepped over another tree root, and led Sol to do the same. “Tanaka mentioned stopping by Pheonix Fire before we proceed anywhere else in Karasuno. It’s a blacksmith shop”.

Bokuto seemed on board with the idea.

“Sounds good. I did lose all my armor and my sword when I fell in the lake”,

“My apologies”,Akaashi said,”I was unable to carry them with me”.

“No, no, it’s okay! I’m not blaming you...It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve lost either”,Bokuto reassured him feebly,”But man, Kenma, is going to be pissed at me losing another sword again”,Bokuto sighed.

“Is Kenma a Fukurodani blacksmith?”,Akaashi asked him.

Bokuto shook his head.

“Oh, no. He’s in Nekoma actually. He’s a mage blacksmith”.

This garnered Akaashi’s interest.

“A mage? What magic does he specialize with?”,Akaashi couldn’t help but probe.

“Hmm he’s really good with metals of any kind”,Bokuto explained,”He can shape and form them however he wants. It’s fascinating actually, seeing him bend even the thickest of metals with ease. No use of the usual blacksmith techniques or anything. Everyone in Nekoma and even outside of Nekoma knows his work is the best. It can withstand anything. The magic he has flows into weapons he makes too.They’re more durable and powerful than any other weapons!”, 

Bokuto looked excited to talk about Kenma, it was evident he found his magic fascinating.

“The only problem is I keep losing them”,Bokuto admitted sheepishly,”But this is only the 6th time! I’m sure Kenma will understand”.

Akaashi hoped that was true but...so Kenma manipulates metals.

Could it be similar to Akaashi’s ice magic? By the sounds of it Kenma couldn’t conjure up metals like Akaashi could conjure up ice. But both could manipulate a particular element. 

Kenma also seemed to have found a use for his magic, and appears to keep it under control properly. He probably trained and worked hard to do so. 

Akaashi hadn’t had the same chance.

“Bokuto...How do you feel about magic?”,Akaashi wasn’t sure why but he needed to hear Bokuto’s opinion on this.

“Magic? Like Kenma’s?”,

“Any magic. Magic in general”,Akaashi explained.

“I think it’s incredible!”,Bokuto honestly replied, eyes shining,”Magic is a special gift. But I can only imagine how hard it’d be to try and tame it. It’s like a part of you, but a part of you that’s hard to understand. At least I see it that way, anyways”,Bokuto moved some branches out of his way as they continued trekking through the forest,”Magic itself is a wonderful concept. It gives the world a little flair, some color, something...just something more, don’t you think so?”,Bokuto looked over at him, a smile on his face.

Akaashi averted his gaze.

He supposed that was true.

Magic could be wonderful and beautiful.

It was wonderful and beautiful.

“But it can be dangerous too, can’t it?”,Akaashi pointed out.

“Well, yeah”,Bokuto agreed, “But if we’re talking about that then it depends, there’s good and bad everywhere. Sometimes, some have the means to do greater damage. But that won’t leave the rest of us defenseless. Not as long as there’s magic users who want to help with or prevent the damage. It doesn’t matter if you have magic or not, Akaashi. No one is born inherently evil or bad. Only you decide what you wanna do and who you wanna be”,Bokuto turned to move a couple more branches out of his way.

Akaashi hummed in acknowledgment of his words.

Magic didn’t make Akaashi a horrible person.

His actions did.

Him freezing his village.

Him lying about it.

He was going to undo the damage but...would that really absolve him of his guilt and burden.

Even when he undid the magic, nothing would give those people back that time they lost, perhaps it wasn’t much, but Akaashi knew he wouldn’t be particularly happy about having missed out on weeks, days and moments because he had been nothing but a frozen ice statue.

Akaashi sighed, tugging on his gloves, making sure they were well adjusted.

The action made him wonder if the village was okay.

It had to be okay.

Maybe it wouldn’t absolve him of all his guilt and burden but he wanted them to live freely again.

And then when he got to that point, maybe then he could tell Bokuto the truth if he didn’t find out beforehand. 

He didn’t expect Bokuto to be happy or forgive him but...he deserved to know. 

Just not yet.

“Akaashi”,Bokuto said, his tone serious.

Akaashi only looked over at Bokuto as he stared straight ahead.

His tone reminded of the day prior when-

“Bandits”,Akaashi muttered under his breath.

Bokuto only nodded.

If that was the case then...their situation was a precarious one. 

They wouldn’t be able to ride Sol to escape this time, as both were traveling on foot and in the moment they took to mount here, the bandits were likely to strike. Besides there still seemed to be an abundance of collapsed tree trunks and overgrown roots and shrubbery all over the place. No clear getaway path laid in front of them.

Akaashi tried coming up with a plan to get away somehow before Bokuto spoke.

“You run with Sol while I distract them. You guys can get far-”.

“Not happening”,Akaashi quickly interjected.

“Akaashi, we’ll be robbed otherwise”,Bokuto said quietly but with a sense of urgency towards him. Both still stared straight ahead, pretending they didn’t notice the bandits following them.

Akaashi could now hear the footsteps of those following them. It seemed they were most likely aware that Bokuto and Akaashi knew they were being followed, and they didn’t care about trying to be extremely quiet.

It was actually kinda scary to think about, bandits skilled enough to hide the sound of their movements and footsteps in a forest like this.

“We can attempt to negotiate”,Akaashi reasoned, “We can offer them things and maybe then they’ll leave us alone”.

Bokuto made a face at the suggestion.

“I don’t know if they're ‘negotiating’ type of group, but okay”,Bokuto said, willing to give it a try.

He took a deep breath before coming to a stop. Akaashi and Sol followed suit.

Bokuto and Akaashi both turned around.

“Hey! So, we know you’re hiding and that you've been following us for awhile now. So! How about we talk over a deal and we can go our separate wa-”,

An arrow zipped from behind a tree and headed straight towards Bokuto. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“Bokuto!”,

Bokuto’s instincts were quick enough so he avoided the arrow piercing him, but not quick enough as it managed grazed his shoulder.

“Shit!”,Bokuto put a hand over his arm, the arrow managed to cut through his clothes and leave a sharp graze,”Alright, come on out!”,Bokuto demanded.

The response was two more arrows zooming out from the trees.

Both heading towards Akaashi this time.

“Akaashi!”,Before Bokuto could move, another arrow speeded towards him.

Akaashi released the reins as he jumped to the side, an arrow flying past his nose as he tripped over a root.

He staggered backwards but was steadied by a pair of strong arms.

Akaashi quickly looked behind him and saw a hooded stranger with a black cloth face mask on, only brown eyes stared back at him.

“Well, well, it’s good your reflexes don’t suck, huh?”,He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Akaashi pushed himself off of him.

“I’ve got the horse”,Another hooded and masked stranger announced.   
Akaashi saw that he held the reins Akaashi had let go of, and he now stood ready to look through their bags.

Akaashi moved to stop him before he felt a sharp blade be pointed at his throat from behind him.

Akaashi looked down to see it was a sharp dagger.

“Not another move, got it?”,the masked stranger from before told him.

Akaashi tsked, feeling anger rise in him before he looked over to try and find Bokuto. 

“Don’t worry about your friend”,the masked stranger continued,”He tried to chase after the others. He should be fine, though. Suna doesn’t likes to deal with hassles for long”,

“You shouldn’t lie to the guy like that. If Suna gets impatient, he’s as good as dead”, the other stranger said, making Akaashi’s blood go cold. “These guys got decent supplies. Not a bad find”,

“I told you it was a palace horse”,the guy holding Akaashi hostage said.”These two must be on a quest”,

Akaashi’s mind was going a mile a minute.

Bokuto was okay. 

That was the first thing Akaashi had to believe.

Bokuto was capable and strong. 

Akaashi may not know exactly how many bandits there were and how many Bokuto was dealing with but he’d be okay….Akaashi had to trust him.

Akaashi trusted him. 

No matter what that bandit said. Bokuto would not die here.

But he also couldn’t let them get away with anything they carried.

He’d been willing to negotiate before, but now that was off. How would Akaashi escape from this guy’s grasp is what Akaashi wondered about now.

One thing came to mind but he didn’t wanna rely on that.

Even if they were bandits, Akaashi didn’t want to freeze them.

Maybe Akaashi could quickly push his hand away and upwards and put some distance between them. That could work. Especially since it’d be a surprise attac-

“Oh”,the man behind Akaashi spoke,”And I hope you’re not thinking of pulling anything”,He put his chin on Akaashi’s left shoulder,Akaashi refused to look at him,”We won’t be easy to fool”,

His words made Akaashi frown.

He could’ve guessed that actually.

Somehow they seemed like they’d done this more than a dozen times.

“What’s this?”,the one rummaging through the bags suddenly asked, making Akaashi look over at him.

Akaashi stared at what he had in his hand.

The yellow cloth patterned with white cats. 

_ “It’s for Shoyou. For when you find him. I want you to give that to him”, Natsu told him. _

Akaashi remembered his own words to her, a promise.

_ He smiled down at Natsu. _

_ “I’ll let Shoyou be the first one to see it then”, _

_ Natsu grinned and nodded. _

“Not that. Don’t look at that”,Akaashi spoke up, his voice firm.

He could feel both of the masked strangers look at him.

“Oh? Why’s that? Must be of value”,the one behind Akaashi said,”Hey, ‘Samu, open it up, check what it is”,

The one being called ‘Samu began to open it up.

Akaashi felt his whole body go cold, an icy cool sensation taking over all of his senses. Stirring something powerful and hard to push down inside him.


End file.
